Moonlight Love Mondlicht Liebe
by Samaz
Summary: Michelle Harker es una joven que acaba de sufrir la perdida de sus padres, asi que para despejar su mente decide caminar un poco por el bosque invernal. Todo iba bien hasta que se encuentra con algo que cambiara su vida: un enorme lobo de ojos azules.
1. La primera estadistica del año

Moonlight Love Mondlicht Liebe

Capitulo I  
- La primera estadística del año -

"Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start"  
- The scientist – coldplay –

Era un dia como cualquier otro. Un lunes común y corriente a la sombra de un mundo que no paraba de girar un solo segundo. No daba respiros a la muerte ni cadáveres a la vida, solo giraba y giraba. La tierra no tenia piedad para nadie, y por supuesto, no la tendría para mi.

Estaba en casa perdiendo el tiempo en cosas tan sencillas como un libro de suspenso y psicología barata cuando tocaron a la puerta. Sonrei al imaginar a mi vieja amiga Christine invitándome un café con su roído sueter morado y una singular sonrisa a pesar de los grados bajo cero que siempre nos rondaban en el pueblo de Whitehorse durante el invierno. Cuando vi al Alguacil parado con su sombrero de Sheriff en sus manos, lei en su mirada una pena y lástima, como si me encontrara en silla de ruedas y me quedaran seis meses de vida. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que había quedado huérfana y sola.

Mi hermano Mike y mis padres había salido a buscar chocolate caliente y bombones para inaugurar la chimenea, como parte de la costumbre Harker para inaugurar la cercana época navideña. Todo pasó tan rápido que el alguacil Robinson aseguró que ellos no sufrieron, claro, como si fuera eso un consuelo al nuevo aspecto de mi vida. Visualicé mi futuro viajando por Canada o Estados Unidos buscando un empleo estable y un departamento "habitable" para sobrevivir el resto de mi existencia.

Pude sentir el dolor de los imperios al caer después de grandes décadas de legados; ¿Por qué no? Era parecido, asi se sentía cuando se quebraba el corazón y una vida completa.  
Lo que venia iba ser peor, hipócritas condolencias y falsas lágrimas rodando por rostros que nunca se habían tomado la molestia de visitar a la familia Harker, aun cuando el comienzo de nuestra familia tuvo la tentativa de acabar en divorcio y recuerdos amargos, serian tan cínicos como para darse una vuelta y observar como entonces nuestro legado "si" había sobrevivido después de todo.

Por ello, después del entierro, tome mi chamarra rosa tan singular de mi y hui a las montanas junto a la taiga espesa que siempre guardaba secretos y jamás revelaba nada ante nadie. Despues de todo, ¿cuanta gente había muerto ahí y sus cuerpos jamás habían sido encontrados? Sonrei complacida mientras cada paso era mas espeso que el anterior. Subia y subia, metro a metro…No sabia a donde me dirigía y cual seria mi destino, pero solo quería estar lejos de casa…si… de casa…por que ya no era un Hogar.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando me canse de andar cuesta arriba y me detuve un poco para tomar algo de aire. Me distrajo el modo en que mi aliento se convertía en fantasmales relieves blancos que se perdían con cada suspiro que daba. Imagine lo revitalizante que debía ser fumar en lugares asi, ya que al menos podias sentir la calidez. Por supuesto no me arriesgaría a matarme de esa manera y deseche la idea en el momento que comencé a continuar el paso.  
Mi mirada se mantenía en el suelo, cansada y decepcionada de que una larga caminata pudiera despejar mi mente pero solo hizo lo contrario: deprimirme mas. Me di cuenta de que a pesar de la pureza que presentaba la nieve sobre el suelo, finalmente encontré lo que en cualquier bosque debía haber: rocas, hojas, ramas, piedras y demás "accesorios" naturales tan típicos del lugar.

Estaba tan distraída y tan cansada que comencé a arrastrar mis pies y solo oia el rechinido que causaban mis botas al pisar la nieve. Finalmente derrotada y con la intención de regresar a casa, alce la vista para reconocer el perímetro y ver si al menos había llegado mas lejos de lo que usualmente Mike y yo caminábamos cuando nos dabamos un descanzo de la escuela o los trabajos temporales. Mi mirada se paralizo en segundos y me quede quieta y en total silencio cuando a lo lejos divise aquello que dio el comienzo del cambio radical de mi vida.

Su tamaño no era colosal, pero tampoco era normal, y me asusto el hecho de que pudiese encontrar algo asi tan cerca de mi. No era un lobo totalmente negro, ligeras chispas blancas limitaban aquel colorido oscuro. Se reflejaba mas en el area de las caderas y por debajo del cuello del animal. Cuatro metros es lo que deduje al ver su tamaño, y sentí un pavor esquizofrénico invadir cada particula de mi ser, y pude comprobarlo al ver que mis manos temblaban y cada vez respiraba con mayor dificultad. Comence a verlo mas de cerca y esperando inevitablemente que me viera para devorarme viva.

Pero la bestia parecía estar ya bastante entretenida por si sola. Un sonido bizarro y estruendoso salía de su hocico y por fin me di cuenta que trituraba los huesos de algún animal. Fue entonces que vi el camino de sangre que corria desde sus dientes hasta sus patas, meintras que frente a el yacia un bulto negro y no menos asqueroso. Ni siquiera me dieron ganas de vomitar a pesar de que siempre fui sensible a ese tipo de imágenes, y aunque era algo natural en el bosque, jamás pude adaptarme a aquello. Trague saliva y la senti seca mientras seguía observándolo, y me fije entonces en sus ojos.

Para mi sorpresa, perdi el aliento una vez mas al descubrir que sus colores embellecieron la bestialidad que lo deformaba de un animal normal. Ojos tan azules como el cielo o quizás el mar, no estoy segura…pero creo que jamás se es capaz de describir la belleza misma. Crei entonces que mis labios formaron una sonrisa, aun a pesar que la distancia entre la muerte y yo era la misma que la que tenia con aquel lobo.

Estaba tan sorprendida de aquel hecho que me sobresalte cuando esta criatura profirió un gruñido ante algo que le incomodaba. Fue entonces que fije mi vista en sus colmillos y desee con toda mi alma que lo que fuera que estuviera comiendo, ya estuviera muerto para cuando llegaran a sus colmillos. Como si la mala suerte llegara oportunamente, la bestia se movio bruscamente y fue entonces que escupió lo que quedaba en su hocico. Como algo grotesco y hecho a proposito, este comenzó a rodar lentamente al principio y luego gano velocidad; por supuesto con el fin de acercarse hacia mi. Queria alejarme de ello pero sabia en mi interior que aquella criatura me veria y entonces todo estaria perdido, asi que gire de nuevo mi vista a ello y espere a que se detuviera por el efecto y peso de la nieve.

Cuando el movimiento se volvió lento, dentro de mi morbo interno, quise darle forma al grotesco objeto y ver a que area del pobre animal devorado pertenecía. El rodar se volvió mas lento y consegui poco a poco verlo mejor. La sangre se me helo, las nauseas me cayeron como rocas pesadas y el corazón se desboco aterrorizado; aquello no eran solo huesos y sangre, eran los restos de una cabeza humana.

Aspire fuertemente, con el miedo de que el olor a podrido me llenaría en segundos, y gire mi vista de regreso al lobo, esperando a que por fin me encontrara y acabara esto de forma mas sutil. Pero no paso…la criatura siguio y siguió devorando lo que quedaba del cadáver y supe que no había notado mi presencia aun. Cerre mis ojos y gire el cuello con precaucion, creyendo que incluso el sonido de mis musculos me delatarian; era extraño que de pronto el silencio fuera tan sobrecogedor.

Detrás de mi no había mas que arboles y mas arboles, y vi mi oportunidad para perderme entre ellos si lograba hacerme de una distancia prudente de la bestia. Gire de nuevo mi cuello en torno a ella y tome otra bocanada de aire; esta vez no hubo olor a cadáver. Aprete mis puños y a pesar del demacrante frio pude sentir los musculos contrayéndose de decisión.

Alce el pie derecho e hice un paso hacia atrás; luego hice lo mismo con el izquierdo. Parecia un mimo en un escena graciosa en el centro del pueblo, pero no me importo; el estúpido mimo no estaba en peligro de convertirse en la cena de una bestia con forma de lobo. Poco a poco, metro a metro fui ganando mas distancia entre el depredador y yo, la presa. Sentia una presión en la boca del estomago, pero la tensión iba aflogandose paulatinamente; incluso sonreí internamente de que la criatura estuviera tan ocupada. Si no se había dado cuenta de cuando habia llegadi, tampoco lo haría si me iba con la misma lentitud, pero nunca olvidare lo estúpida que podía ser, y mas cuando no recorde la frase que decia: la suerte no toca dos veces la misma puerta.

Deje caer mi pie con demasiada ligereza y eso causo que cayera con mas peso; como dije, la suerte no estaba de mi lado y solo oi el crepitar de una rama rompiéndose detrás de mi espalda. Recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos y ver la imagen de la hilera de colmillos desgarrando mi cuello. Pero no había sido asi, como en camara lenta, fui capaz de pecibir todo en cuestión de segundos y vi entonces que el lobo ya estaba en posición de defensa y listo para saltar sobre mi. No pude evitar que entre el terror y la adrenalina, me sintiera solemne ante el animal que iba acabar con mi vida, algo extraño en momentos tan cruciales de supervivencia. Su salto me hizo reaccionar y trate de moverme con esa misma velocidad, pero solo alcance a dar un paso atrás y tropezar con la profundidad de la nieve. Senti el olor salvaje de la criatura cuando cayo justo frente a mi y solo pude reaccionar y alejarme de este, dejando caer mi espalda al suelo. Pero solo escuche un golpe seco y senti como mi espalda chocaba contra ello, no solo dejándome repentinamente sin aire, sino también acorralada a merced del lobo.

Senti su fetido aliento sobre mi cuello y a mi presionándome con toda mi fuerza contra lo que descubri que habia sido un arbol, tratando de separarme de la criatura. Me di cuenta que yo repiraba con dificultad y mi rostro estaba ladeado, no podía girarme pues aquella cosa ya se encontraba olfateando mi cuello.

No sabia que hacer, decir, o siquiera intentar. Morir atacada por un animal salvaje estaba dentro de las estadísticas mas bajas en el pueblo de Whitehorse, ya que nadie era tan estúpido como para arriesgarse a ser atacado por uno y menos en pleno invierno.

Pero yo, Michelle Harker, tal parecía…que me habia convertido en la primera estadística del año.


	2. La bestia de los ojos azules

Capitulo II  
- La bestia de los ojos azules -

"Even a man who is pure in heart,  
And says his prayers by night  
May become a Wolf when the Wolfbane blooms  
And the Moon is full and bright"

- Curt Siodmark -

- Moonlight Sonata. Beethoven -

Uno sabe que está vivo cuando siente la brisa del aire correr por su cuerpo en días calurosos, cuando puede estallar a carcajadas y ver que todavía hay un gran día por delante, cuando las cosas salen bien a pesar que se esperaba todo lo contrario, o cuando siente el cálido sabor de una taza de chocolate caliente en un momento de extrema frialdad; ya sea emocional o física. Pero jamás se sabe que está vivo cuando esta al filo de la muerte, y mucho menos cuando se tienen los colmillos de un inmenso lobo tan cerca del cuello.

Había perdido la razón del tiempo y de la realidad cuando me di cuenta que respiraba rápida y trabajosamente, cuando la desesperación me hacía dudar hasta de mi misma salud mental. Miraba los colmillos y después los ojos azules, luego viceversa, pero todo a una velocidad casi imposible, como si pidiera piedad y entonces sintiera terror al mismo tiempo. Sus gruñidos solo me asustaban más y más, y la claridad solo se nublaba por el hecho de que no podía soportar la idea de sentir terror.

Aun dentro de las circunstancias de una muerte tan cercana, no cabía en mí la posibilidad de haber encontrado una especie de lobo tan sobrecogedoramente imponente. Era como si su sola existencia fuera un señal, una imagen, incluso un icono para mi vida. No era casualidad que me lo hubiera topado en momentos de profunda crisis y aunque pensé que iba ser una locura intentarlo, había mejores formas de entregarme a la muerte; y aun mejor si eran de forma pacífica.

Una vez más trague saliva intentando recuperar la conciencia de mi misma y me di cuenta que no estaba tan seca del todo. Tome una gran bocanada de aire para darle el valor necesario a mi locura y lanzarme a un vacio sin esperanza de regreso.

- yo…yo se que vas a matarme –sus gruñidos aumentaron cuando escuche mi voz y supe que tal vez lo haría enfadar mas o incluso atacarme en ese mismo instante, pero debía mantener la calma- no planeo huir, en serio… no veo la razón de hacerlo cuando estas a punto de desgarrarme en pedazos, pero pido algo de piedad.

En aguda respuesta por mi pedido, el lobo flexiono un poco mas sus patas y dejo de gruñir para solo lanzar un absurdo bufido; era obvio lo que pasaba…se burlaba de mi.  
Abrí los ojos de sorpresa, al parecer me había entendido.

- he perdido todo lo que tengo y mi único refugio fue el bosque –guarde silencio unos segundos y al ver que seguía resistiéndose continúe rápidamente- lamento haberte asustado si así lo hice…solo quería caminar ¿está bien? Es un bosque enorme y no sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Me sentía estúpida contándole a una criatura quizás menos inteligente mis problemas. Era casi una estupidez desahogarme con algo que CREI que me entendería, pero era una ilusa, morir era algo natural en ellos, no lo veían como triste o cruel, solo era el flujo normal de la vida.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos y comencé a sollozar. Sin importar si moría o no, había perdido a mi familia y no había llorado hasta entonces. En el frio bajo cero, acorralada por un enorme animal salvaje y apunte de ser asesinada por él, pude desahogar mi alma.

-…es solo que me parece maravilloso haberme encontrado con algo tan hermoso como lo que eres…-no me importo que pasaría, gire mi rostro y lo mire a los ojos; en algún momento, pensé que había desistido un poco, pero para mí parecía que seguía agrediéndome- no me importa si muero hoy –continué con una sonrisa- pero al menos, dame una muerte justa y concédeme algo antes de morir.

Guarde silencio y lo observe. Mis lagrimas se habían congelado en mis mejillas y podía sentir lo frías que estaban, aun a pesar de que debía sentir el aliento desgarrador de la bestia, me percate que no era así; había tomado distancia entre nosotros. Sus gruñidos habían dejado de oírse y ahora solo mantenía la postura de defensa. Sus ojos me miraban con profundidad. Era como si estuviera leyendo mi alma, y sin deber o temer algo, seguí mirándolo por largo rato; permitiendo la entrada.

- déjame observarte –susurre, acercándome un poco al animal- solo quiero guardarte bien en mi memoria –limpie mis lagrimas congeladas y le dedique una ligera sonrisa- así al menos, mientras muero, recordare la solemnidad con la que me has mirado, la bondad de tus ojos y la piedad en tu mirada.

El lobo entonces se quedo quieto, mirándome y aguardando. Tenía una mirada autómata, dura; no podía saber si había dejado de respirar, pero tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo. Por lo poco que pude observar, parecía que se debatía entre cumplir mi deseo o no.

Jamás seré capaz de olvidar como la vida da vueltas y vueltas y como el destino puede ser marcado por momentos tan difíciles. Uno nunca sabe que llegara a pasar en el futuro y aun cuando cree saberlo, se lleva grandes sorpresas al final del camino. Eso fue lo que me ocurrió al momento en que esa criatura desistió y bajo la cabeza. Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y se sentó. Me miro nuevamente, pero esta vez el semblante no era frio ni a la defensiva, era una mirada paciente y resignada. Era la respuesta a mi última voluntad. El lobo me había dejado observarlo.

Cuando me di cuenta, yo estaba sentada con los pies cruzados, los brazos caídos debido a la incomprensión de lo que sucedía y una mirada tan perdida que pensé que habían pasado minutos antes de reaccionar y volver en mí.  
Me levante con calma, sin hacer mucho ruido y con la esperanza de no desesperar a la criatura para darle pie a aniquilarme en ese momento. Me apoye del árbol que antes estaba a mi espalda y lo use de soporte mientras seguía observando al animal.

Este seguía sin inmutarse y solo me vigilaba. Ahora me parecía verle más relajado y solo un poco impaciente debido a mi reacción. Era como si se preguntara: "Bueno, si querías tocarme ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Vamos, acabemos esto de una vez".

Yo, mientras tanto, como una bebe, me sostuve con una mano del árbol y di un paso al frente lo más cuidadosa que pude. Acortando la distancia, me solté por fin del árbol y de manera muy torpe me quede quieta solo unos instantes para dedicarle otra mirada para comprobar su permiso.

El lobo respondió con un bostezo perezoso. No pude evitar reír ante esto.

- lo siento –dije conteniendo la risa, a lo que la criatura respondió con un gruñido; parecía que se me daba provocarlo sin querer.

Ladee mi cabeza un poco y entonces comencé a caminar muy lentamente alrededor de este. Lo observaba de arriba abajo como si comenzara la introspección de un nuevo hallazgo natural. Incluso puse una mano en mi barbilla como signo de mi exhaustivo análisis. El lobo me seguía como podía con su mirada y jamás dejaba de percibir su penetrante mirada. Aun cuando llegaba a tener miedo de que me atacara por sorpresa, no podía evitar sentirme a gusto e incluso cómoda y segura de que no me atacaría.

- nunca había visto algo como tú, debo confesar –dije mientras seguía dando pasos y de vez en cuando me detenía- no te pediré que lo hagas, pero debes de medir unos cuatro metros si te pusieras en dos patas- cerré un ojo y mire por encima de su cabeza tratando de imaginar a la criatura de pie- debes de pesar muchísimo, aun cuando tu pelaje lo disimula, el simple tamaño lo dice todo.

Estaba tan impactada y a la vez emocionada que no me di cuenta de que había terminado de darle la vuelta prometida cuando ya estaba dando otra nuevamente. De vez en cuando me detenía y mostraba obvios signos de sorpresa al imaginar los cálculos que tenía que hacer para justificar la subsistencia del animal, y eso sin contar las cosas que debí haber dicho olvidando que ahí estaba la criatura oyendo todo y pensando que era alguna clase de retrasada y demás. Pero eso no importaba ya, pues iba morir después del "gran" hallazgo que había hecho esa tarde.

Cuando finalmente ya no tuve nada más que decir me detuve finalmente y me di cuenta de las huellas que había a su alrededor. Mire al lobo confundida y me di cuenta que me había permitido observarlo más de la cuenta. Alce mis cejas sorprendida, ya que yo debía ser un gran festín para haberme permitido más vueltas de la cuenta.  
Lo mire y le sonreí con gracia, esperando que pudiera entender mi chiste privado. Era como estar en una feria y tener el lujo y dar mas vueltas de las debidas. Claro que esta vez mi vida era el costo de darse esos lujos.

Inhale una gran cantidad de aire y sentí el dulce olor de los pinos. Era el último lujo que me podría dar. Mire directo a los ojos de la bestia y mi mirada se hizo seria. Mis hombros se tensaron y supe que el momento había llegado. Cerré mis ojos con fuerzas y trate de imaginar el dolor que sentiría al ser atacada por un lobo tan colosal. Tal vez imagine que seria doloroso por el hecho de que al cumplirme mi capricho de verlo más de cerca, no se tentaría el corazón de darme una muerte sin dolor. Ya no tenía derecho a pedirle nada.

- muy bien, cuando estés listo –susurre mientras agudizaba mis oídos y trataba de percibir el momento en que mi vida acabaría.

Pensé en que si existiera un mas allá, o ese "cielo" del que todos los pastores de la iglesia hablaban, no estaría tan lejos de mi familia. No. Todo lo contrario. Incluso el morir me hacía bastante feliz si acababa con mi sufrimiento y mi tristeza.  
No había forma de saberlo, y de lo único que estaba consiente era de que estaba en una frontera que nadie había visto nunca, un límite entre todo lo humanamente conocido y lo mortalmente imperceptible. Incluso la loca idea de pensar que ese lobo tan enorme podía ser "la divina muerte" se me cruzo por la cabeza, ¿Por qué no? Después de todo recordaba haber leído algún libro que decía cosas por el estilo: "La muerte llega de diferentes formas y maneras, pero siempre, a la hora correcta". Pues bien, no sabía qué hora era y que fecha pondrían en mi acta de defunción, pero sabría que al menos, fui capaz de ver una de las cosas más bellas del mundo.

Fue entonces que deje mi mente en blanco y decidí enfocarme en el ruido a mí alrededor, pero solo escuchaba que el viento soplaba y lanzaba gemidos de dolor y agonía. Me concentre entonces en mi respiración y me di cuenta que era tranquila y pausada. Sentí mis manos y las percibí tranquilas, no había temblores ni nada provocado ya por el terror anterior. Entonces me di cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba y andaba mal. Yo seguía con vida.

Abrí mis ojos confundida. Había pasado demasiado tiempo como para que la bestia me dejara más tiempo con vida, y para mi sorpresa no había nada allí.

Me quede quieta y lance un bufido de sorpresa. Ni rastro, ni huellas. Nada.  
Gire en todas direcciones hasta que me vi girando como una completa loca. Cada árbol, cada cúspide de este y nada. Simplemente me encontraba sola.  
No había posibilidades, no podía ser. Debía morir, devorada y asesinada por una criatura que quedaría archivado como "animal salvaje". No había forma. Ni explicación. Simplemente no podía ser.

La bestia de los ojos azules me había dado una segunda oportunidad.


	3. Mantente a mi lado, y no me dejes caer

Capitulo III  
- Mantente a mi lado, y no me dejes caer -

"Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall"  
- Wonderwall – Oasis -

-¡Christine, te estoy diciendo la verdad, era enorme y te juro que iba a comerme! –caminaba detrás de mi amiga mientras ella iba de un lado a otro a la cocina.

Tras descubrir que la criatura se había ido, presa del pánico y una adrenalina incontrolable, corrí todo lo que pude sin reparar en mi respiración tan agobiada. Pase por la vieja cabaña Hope que era el perfecto límite para los turistas y los residentes de Whitehorse (si es que no querían perderse mas allá), y pude ver entre los arboles las casas que poco a poco iban asomándose por entre las pequeñas colinas de nieve.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y aliviada de estar fuera de peligro disminuí la velocidad, pero estaba tan distraída por la desesperación de llegar cerca de la civilización que tropecé y de pronto ya rodaba cuesta abajo por las colinas. Me quede solo unos minutos quieta, revisando si no me había roto algo y decidí levantarme rápido por si esa "cosa" cambiaba de opinión acerca de dejarme vivir.

Pronto pase por el centro y todos me miraban entre atónitos y divertidos, seguramente creían que el hecho de perder a mis padres había causado ese tipo de acción digna de un sociópata. No me detuve, ni aun cuando mis piernas se acalambraron, ni cuando sentía que mis pulmones se iban a cristalizar. Incluso correr aumentaba el terror, el miedo indiscutible de que había algo vigilándome. La imagen del lobo se convirtió en mi incentivo para llegar a casa de Christine casi sin aliento.

Y de pronto me encontraba ahí, desesperada y estúpida a la vez, tratando de explicarle a mi mejor amiga el por qué de mi huida tan repentina del bosque; y obviamente la verdad no surtía efecto.

- ¡Michelle! –grito al instante en que giro su cuerpo para encararme con un rostro realmente confundió y también enojado – entiendo que el perder a tus padres no es algo que yo comprenda, y que debes estar triste…no…devastada sería mejor la palabra, y sé que seguramente por alguna explicación, seguramente psicológica, estas teniendo algún shock emocional y estés así de alterada, pero ¡¿un enorme lobo negro y con ojos azules, acechándote?! ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? ¡Podrías inventar algo mejor!-

- se que suena increíble pero… ¡tienes que creerme! Y… no estoy alterada por mis padres y Mike, ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso porque algo allá arriba estuvo a punto de comerme viva- Guarde silencio solo para oír mi agitada respiración mientras intentaba tomar más oxigeno.

Christine frunció el ceño, y eso ya era mala señal. En todos los años que había conocido a mi amiga, solo había hecho ese gesto dos veces: el día que había terminado con su novio, furiosa por haberla engañado y la segunda vez, cuando olvide su cumpleaños. En simples palabras: su paciencia se había agotado.  
Me tranquilice al instante y solo tuve oportunidad de dirigirle una mirada vacía y suplicante; era la mirada del cachorro abandonado.

- Ah no ¡Ni se te ocurra mirarme así, Michelle! Yo no soy la que está teniendo alucinaciones-

- ¡pero no estaba alucinando, es real, pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello y su mirada furiosa!-

- y no olvidemos que tenia ojos azules- dijo con burla

- ¡así es! –Dije extendiendo mis brazos- después de eso le pedí tocarlo y me permitió…-

- ¡Oh por dios! Eso era lo que me faltaba ¿te acercaste a un animal salvaje?-

-¡por que me lo permitió!

Christine se quedo con la boca abierta y mirándome como si le acabara de decir que estaba embarazada.

-¿estás diciendo que un lobo te permitió tocarlo?-

-¡es exactamente lo que he tratado de decirte desde que llegue!- entonces pude mostrar una media sonrisa de victoria, había logrado que me creyera.

Mi amiga aflojo los hombros y dejo una cuchara que sostenía en la barra de la cocina. Se agarro el puente de la nariz de manera frenética y comenzó a negar con la cabeza

- ¡esto es todo! –Dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala- tú estás loca y llamare a mis padres para que…-

-¡Chris! ¡Chris! Chris!- grite mientras le daba alcance y la tomaba por los hombros de frente y la miraba a los ojos- te estoy diciendo la verdad ¿sí?...yo….no sé porque vi esto, ¡tal vez sea una señal o algo así!-

-así es, una obvia señal de que perdiste el juicio-

- ¡No, no y no! –Dije mientras la veía seria- prometo dejar de hablar esto pero…tienes que creerme, Chris. Alguien debe hacerlo- Trague saliva mientras trataba de mostrarme tranquila, pero solo sentía que me desanimaba- no quiero que me dejes sola…por favor… solo mantente a mi lado, y no me dejes caer.

Entonces solo el silencio nos embargo. Las dos nos quedamos calladas sin nada más que decir. Era cierto lo que decía, estaba sola, desamparada y solo me quedaba ella y nadie más. No era solo el hecho de que ella creyera que yo estaba loca, sino que las palabras… realmente me arrasaron. Era como soplar el polvo de un libro viejo y descubrir la cubierta. Habían soplado sobre mi pecho y mi corazón estaba al descubierto.  
Christine solo se movió para sentarse en el sillón y mantenía la mirada perdida. De la nada comenzó a llorar, tanto, que tuvo que cubrir su rostro avergonzada.

-¡lo lamento tanto, Michelle!- dijo mientras los sollozos aumentaban mas y mas y yo solo podía estar ahí parada, observándola; me sentía realmente estúpida que los papeles se hubieran invertido- ¡No debí haber dicho lo que dije! –me miro, y sus ojos castaños ya estaban rojos.

-Hey, tranquila- dije mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella- esto suena raro, pero yo debería estar llorando.

Christine rio mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, y vi como recuperaba la respiración. Luego me abrazo. Sentí la comprensión de su humanidad en ese solo contacto y apoye mi barbilla en su hombro, dejándome querer como nunca lo había hecho.

- Mike dijo que no me traería bombones antes de que se fuera- susurre recordando el rostro de mi hermano con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia; siempre ponía esa cara cuando me hacia enfadar- supongo que lo cumplió.

Toda esa tarde llore hasta que mis ojos ardieron. Llore con coraje y alegría, tristeza y soledad. Llore de todas las maneras posibles, esperando que alguna de ellas me hiciera olvidar el dolor. El dolor que queda tras el hueco de la ausencia. Era el dolor de un huérfano.

* * *

El resto de la semana estuve en casa de Christine. Sus padres me invitaron casi al instante en que llegaron a casa. No solo era el hecho de tener lastima de una pobre joven huérfana, sino también habían sido muy amigos de mis padres y también les había devastado la noticia. No habrá día de mi vida en que deje de estar en deuda con ellos. Incluso después de la cena, tuvimos una charla muy amena y dijeron que me ayudarían con todos los gastos de la casa; Hipoteca, luz agua y todos los demás servicios.

No sé cómo, pero de alguna forma sabían que yo no abandonaría mi casa. Quizás era porque me parecía a mi padre, quien siempre me había inculcado el hecho de jamás abandonar el hogar y porque mi mirada era idéntica a la de él. El hecho era que, debido a ese gran apoyo por parte de la familia de Christine, los Bellanger, tenía que devolverles el favor haciendo algo para ellos. Así que había decidido conseguir un trabajo.

No me fue difícil, ya que el rumor de la muerte de mi familia corrió como mecha encendida, así que solo fue cuestión de usar el chantaje emocional y ya había conseguido dos empleos con excelente paga. El primero seria por la mañana en una cafetería. Me gustaba el lugar ya que adoraba el olor a café y porque tenía derecho a servirme de estos siempre que quisiera y trabajara sin molestar a nadie. El segundo trabajo lo compartía con Christine, ya que ella quería juntar dinero para los regalos de navidad, cosa que tristemente, ya no tenía por qué preocuparme. Se trataba de limpiar la nieve de las cocheras. Era un empleo que todos los jóvenes odiaban pero que siempre eran necesarios. Y como yo era una pobre huérfana con el corazón roto me habían dado casi todas las casas de la colonia.

No voy a negar que casi todo el tiempo lloraba, pero solo lo hacía cuando tenía un poco de tiempo extra y estaba sola. De alguna forma todo ese dolor que se juntaba, tenía que sacarlo de alguna manera y no quería estar en una depresión eterna; mis padres no lo hubieron querido así y seguramente mi hermano me hubiera golpeado por rendirme tan fácil.  
Así que solo me quedaba luchar.

Una de esas tardes, mientras Christine y yo nos quejábamos del frio bajo cero de siempre y de por qué unas chicas tan simpáticas como nosotros debíamos trabajar, tuve una de esas experiencias "deja vu" del que todos hablan y que jamás había tenido una. Hasta ese día.

Era como haber visto un pedazo de una película y de pronto encontrarla de nuevo por casualidad en la televisión. Saber exactamente lo que pasaría segundo a segundo hasta el último momento que se recordaba; luego todo lo demás quedaba en el olvido.

Me quede quieta, muy quieta. Sentí que el pelo se me erizaba y que el corazón comenzaba a latir con más velocidad. Sabía entonces que al mirar a mi derecha, a mitad de la calle un lobo blanco estaría mirándome. Mire a donde Christine y la vi demasiado lejos como para correr hacia ella. Así que sostuve con fuerza la pala y gire el rostro con lentitud.  
No sentí pánico al ver que, efectivamente ahí estaba, lo que me aterro fue el hecho de que justo después de que me mirase se sentara tranquilamente en espera de mi reacción. Al ver que estaba atónita, miro hacia otro lado, y se quedo allí, quieto y sin inmutarse. Cuando mire hacia donde el lobo miraba, me di cuenta que era por donde la cabaña Hope estaba. Justo donde había pasado el incidente.

No me fije que ya estaba de cuerpo completo hacia el animal, sosteniendo la pala en una postura agresiva y lista para golpearlo, cuando Christine me llamo.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo acercándose a mí.

- el lobo –susurre apenas sin aliento volteando a ver a mi amiga.

- no es un lobo –respondió con tono de fastidio- es el husky de los LeBlanc –y puso la pala contra el suelo apoyándose en ella.

-¿el husky...?-

Cuando gire mi rostro para ver al lobo blanco, me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida al ver que era un husky común y corriente. Parpadee un par de veces y me di cuenta que no tenía nada de blanco, o al menos un poco, pero no como lo que yo había visto.

-…pero…-intente decir.

-pero nada, no llevas ni una semana y ya vas a empezar con lo tuyo.

Christine me dio la espalda y se dirigió a continuar con el trabajo.

- si vas a continuar con tus paranoias, terminare esto antes que tú y quedaras sola –sentencio.

Yo seguí en mi postura, viendo el perro. Este me miro como si nada y de pronto se dio media vuelta y se fue. Mientras se alejaba, seguí retirando la nieve, viendo de vez en cuando el paisaje hacia la cabaña. De alguna manera había recibido el mensaje de volver allá.

Tras una larga discusión con Christine, pude convencerla que debía ir a la biblioteca para un trabajo escolar. Al ver que no me creía le di una hora de llegada y le mostré el celular de forma burlona.

- si pasa algo te llamo y asunto arreglado –dije como una hija a una madre.

- está bien, pero ten cuidado. Y no hagas ninguna estupidez –me miro de forma amenazante antes de irse.

Al perderla de vista y esperar unos minutos para asegurarme que no volvería, mire el reloj y después comencé a correr hacia la colina.  
No regresaba por el hecho de querer ver al lobo, sino porque la evidencia podía darme la razón. Si encontraba y ubicaba con exactitud los restos, con ayuda de medicina forense y todas esas artimañas modernas, podrían descubrir que la mordida del lobo era más grande de la normal y descubrirían a esta nueva especie, y a la vez, Christine dejaría de llamarme loca y me creería.  
Dentro de mi no sabía si lo hacía por Christine, era más que nada por el hecho de convencerme que lo que había visto era real. Aunque habían pasado días desde lo sucedido, cada vez se sentía menos real. Como un sueño que se ha tenido hace apenas 3 días y parece como si se hubiera soñado hace 3 meses.

No tarde mucho en llegar a la cabaña Hope, así que solo cerré mis ojos y empecé a hacer memoria para ver de qué lado había provenido aquel día. No tarde mucho en tratar de seguir la pista pero mi pequeño problema era encontrar el lugar exacto. Tras un rato de seguir caminando al frente, comencé a reconocer un poco el lugar. Todo era confuso pero sabía que el árbol donde había chocado era un poco más grande y grueso, entonces solo tenía que fiarme de eso y de un poco de suerte.

Y luego, tras unos doscientos metros más, encontré el lugar. Lo supe por qué el momento de "deja vu" había regresado, pero esta vez, los recuerdos realmente habían sucedido. Me detuve a un lado del árbol y observe el lugar. En tan solo segundos los recuerdos me embargaron. Sentía una ansiedad terrible y decidí agitar mi cabeza y continuar con mi investigación criminal. Seguí caminando un poco hacia el este y esta vez miraba el suelo con cuidado, esperando encontrar el cráneo. No creí que tuviera tanta suerte pero al menos debía intentarlo.

Me detuve. Cerca de mí, vi un bulto cubierto de nieve. Me dio un leve mareo por los nervios pero solo tenía que ver el cuerpo una vez más para confirmarlo todo. Me acerque con lentitud, como si tontamente el cuerpo fuera a cobrar vida. Agite mi cabeza y deje las escenas de zombies para después. Me agache con cuidado y comencé a sacudir la nieve despacio, me daba asco tan solo pensar en lo que debía ver.

Para sorpresa mía, no había nada. Solo era un bulto de rocas cubierta de nieve. Mi sorpresa fue mayor al darme cuenta que alguien lo había puesto con el propósito de confundir. No. De confundirme.  
Estaba tan ensimismada con ese pensamiento que me sobresalto una voz que me llamaba.

- es muy peligroso para una chica estar a estas horas por aquí- mi rostro palideció y mire en dirección a la voz masculina del cual había provenido el comentario- ¿no lo crees?

Me levante mientras me giraba para mirarlo de frente.

Y de lo único que me percate fue de su sonrisa burlona, su cabello revuelto y sus ojos.

Unos ojos azules muy intensos.


	4. Ojos Emblematicos

Capítulo IV  
- Ojos Emblemáticos –

"To think I might not see those eyes  
makes it so hard not to cry  
and as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do"  
- Run – Snow Patrol –

Una mirada fría y anónima. Eso era lo que el reflejaba.

Ante el peligro que representaba estar sola en el bosque y con malas compañías, supuse que al menos reconocer al enemigo era algo responsable. Por segundos pude pensar que Christine había tenido toda la razón. Ir a la biblioteca por libros había sido la excusa más estúpida para arriesgar mi vida en pro de la ciencia. Y ahora ahí estaba yo, mirando de arriba abajo a aquel extraño personaje, que no dejaba de sonreír como si me hubiera descubierto desenterrando un tesoro y en espera de poder cobrar una parte a cambio de guardar el secreto.

- ¿y bien? – su voz me alarmo nuevamente, esta vez hablaba con una confidencia imponente y burlona. Era la voz de un asesino que tenía a su víctima para él solo.

Por estúpido que pudiera haber parecido, mi única opción quedó en reconocerlo físicamente, creyendo mas allá que si salía viva de aquella situación, podría reconocerlo en el futuro. Pero la suerte, una vez más me acechó y provocó, cayendo en las redes de la muerte. Eso era lo único concluyente; la muerte me había puesto una trampa.

Era alto, esa era la descripción más básica, me sacaba una cabeza y media y por lo que podía ver, tenía un rostro juvenil, quizás de mi edad o un poco más grande pero aparentemente tenía unos cuantos rasguños en la mejilla y la frente. Tenía el cabello negro, y lo suficiente como para darle el semblante de un vago, era de forma sencilla pero dispareja, la parte de la frente era más larga y mas parecía que el mismo se hacia los cortes que otra cosa.

Fuerte era otro adjetivo calificativo y me daba dos opciones: o era un vigorexico con altos estándares de egocentrismo, o era alguien que vivía por las montañas y se mantenía a sí mismo. La segunda opción era la más probable, ya que sus ropas hablaban claramente sobre un cuidado no muy bien acentuado.

Tenía unas botas negras para la nieve un poco arriba de los tobillos, parecían modernas pero debido al uso su desgaste era notorio. Llevaba por dentro de estos, pantalones de mezclilla que para mi sorpresa estaban rotos. Un rajón horizontal por la parte de la mitad del muslo derecho y uno en diagonal que comenzaba por la parte trasera de la rodilla izquierda hasta la parte de enfrente de donde comenzaba el tobillo. Bastante extraño para el clima al cual estábamos ambos expuestos. Encima llevaba un cinturón negro sobrepuesto, era más decorativo que para sostener el pantalón. Una camisa de color negra y por encima una chamarra abierta y afelpada de color café.

Llevaba puesto un collar; parecía hecho a mano por que el dije principal era un colmillo, seguramente de algún animal salvaje. El detalle más desagradable de todos era una argolla en su oreja izquierda, que para mi gusto personal no le beneficiaba en nada a su masculinidad; aun cuando Christine y las demás chicas dijeran lo contrario, mis gustos eran demasiado conservados para lo que veía en frente.

- no deberías perforar tus orejas –mi comentario salió demasiado natural, quizás por el hecho de que había olvidado de que estaba en peligro, pero la verdad, nunca me guardaba mis críticas.

-¿ah? –El joven pareció reaccionar y me miró confundido. Parpadeo y entonces comprendió de que hablaba- ¿te refieres a esto? –Dijo mientras con su mano izquierda sostenía la argolla despreocupadamente- es solo un regalo.

Guardo silencio nuevamente y esta vez sonrió mas ampliamente, enterándose por completo que había perdido el miedo y que ahora me encontraba criticándolo como si nada. Si en verdad era un asesino, este tipo de actitudes le parecían más fascinantes a la hora de matar. De cualquier manera, esa sonrisa me había intimidado un poco e hizo relucir un detalle que había pasado por alto: sus colmillos estaban ligeramente pronunciados.

No me pareció extraño, aunque si me incomodó con el hecho de imaginar que los había afilado con la intensión de aumentar el sadismo al hacer sufrir a sus víctimas. Pensar en ello hizo que una sensación punzante recorriera toda mi espalda hasta hacerme reaccionar y prestar nuevamente atención a su persona.

- aun no me has dicho –susurró en un tono más bajo mientras daba dos pasos ligeros hacia mi- ¿Qué hace una chica tan ingenua como tú, en medio de un bosque tan lleno de peligros? –su postura entonces se me hizo más erguida, e incluso más imponente cuando se cruzó de brazos en espera de mi respuesta.

- estaba buscando algo que perdí hace unos días –quizás hablar con él no era la mejor opción, pero me daba tiempo de buscar una ruta de escape.

- ah ya veo –se encogió de hombros como si mi respuesta le hubiera parecido lógica y común- ¿has tenido suerte?

Fue entonces que volvió a sonreír. Mire sus colmillos y me quede quieta por un minuto, sin decir nada.

- apenas he llegado –susurré.

El joven dejo caer sus hombros y me miro con más interés.

- tal vez pueda ayudarte –guardó silencio unos segundos- no deberías estar sola, ¿tienes idea de lo peligroso que es este lugar?

- no es necesario –intervine casi al instante dando un paso atrás- vivo en Whitehorse y queda a unos 5 kilómetros, así que no debes preocuparte, se como regresar. Y sí, estoy consciente de los peligros de este lugar.

Su reacción fue de una leve sorpresa y después ladeo el rostro, haciendo que su cabello se moviera de una manera más cautivadora, y nuevamente sonrió. Eso me hizo enfadar, no me gustaba ser la burla de nadie, pero con el tuve que ser reservada y esperar.

- solo déjame ayudarte a encontrarlo. Una vez que lo tengas en tus manos me marcharé, es obvio que te he incomodado.

Había oído de asesinos que eran amables, pero esto era demasiado.

- está bien –fue todo lo que dije y mantuve mi postura reacia. Darle permiso de acercarse había sido demasiado apresurado, pero no había otra forma para reaccionar.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Me sentí llena de pánico y no podía moverme, tenía que esperar lo inevitable. Pero nada sucedió. Me pasó de largo y se dirigió al escombro de rocas donde había estado escarbando y se sentó de cuclillas apoyando sus codos en las rodillas.

-¿aquí fue donde lo perdiste? –hablo como si nada y se giro para verme; pero yo todavía le daba la espalda.

- si…más o menos –aparentemente quería que le siguiera la corriente, y si lo hacía, podía darme tiempo de tomar una de esas rocas y entonces defenderme.

Me gire y agache como él, mirando las rocas cubiertas de nieve. Me quede unos segundos en silencio, y sentí como me retumbada un sonido agudo, quizás era el sonido del peligro.

- ¿y cómo es? –Alzó sus cejas de forma inocente en espera de mi obvia respuesta.

- ah bueno…es un collar –dije rápidamente.

-¿y? –siguió preguntando, aumentando el tono de burla.

- ¿Cómo que "y"? –respondí desesperada.

El joven lanzo un suspiro.

- necesito mas detalles, ¿Cómo hallar algo que no sé cómo es?- preguntó algo ya desesperado.

- ahhhhh si…lo siento…-reí de forma nerviosa. Ahora de actuar de manera inteligente, actuaba como una idiota- es un collar de oro, y el dije es un anillo de plata –

Me observó unos segundos y rio levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos. Sentí más pánico al creer que se le había agotado la paciencia y me mataría ahora.

- vaya lugar para perder algo tan valioso –y siguió con la burla- ¿de casualidad tampoco perdiste un diamante también? –tras decir esto rio nuevamente.

Su sarcasmo hacia evidente que disfrutaba el hecho de postergar mi muerte unos minutos más, no solo me había bloqueado mentalmente, sino que su "modo operandi" era más incomprensible de lo que había imaginado. Pensaba que terminaríamos en una lucha entre la nieve hasta que pudiera estrangularme, pero la verdad que siempre era capaz de pensar en lo peor.

- ¿no vas a ayudarme o esperas que lo encuentre yo solo? –dijo como si nada mientras seguía escarbando.

Reaccione de un modo natural y comencé a sacudir la nieve mientras poco a poco iba retirando las rocas a un lado mío, haciéndome de mis municiones contra el agresor. Si se acercaba un poco más, solo bastaba con tomar una roca y estrellarla contra su rostro, solo entonces podría correr con algo de tiempo a mi favor.

- me siento muy estúpido haciendo siempre preguntas pero el silencio incomoda un poco, así que ¿Cómo termino perdido tu valioso collar? –vi de reojo como me miraba, esperando sabotear mi coartada.

Ambos sabíamos que esto era una mentira. Yo lo sabía. Él lo intuía. Simplemente perdíamos el tiempo, y esperábamos… a ver quien se cansaba primero.

- solo vine a caminar un rato –respondí cortante sin siquiera mirarlo.

El guardo silencio y sentía su penetrante mirada sin parpadear

- y solo se te cayo y ¿ya? –el tono con el que hablaba solamente me provocaba mas. Sabía que se burlaba de mí. Que quería que de algún modo cayera y me rebelara, algo, lo que sea, para que empezara la acción. Pero no le iba a dar ese gusto.

- estaba caminando cuando un animal me ataco –agregue algo mas "enfadada".

Inmediatamente el joven dejo de escarbar y quitar piedras. Solo se quedo mirando el suelo y sus manos se quedaron con algo de nieve. Lo mire entonces, que no reaccionaba, ni siquiera al frio de sus manos, ya que la nieve comenzaba a derretirse por el calor de su cuerpo.

El siguió de cuclillas y cada vez los segundos seguían pasando hasta que dieron paso a los minutos. El silencio me supo devastador y sentí habíamos llegado al clímax. Algo había dicho para que el asesino por fin saliera a la superficie.

- ¿sabes algo? –mire entonces sus labios, ligeramente abiertos, buscando mas palabras para decir y quise buscar sus ojos, pero su cabello los escondía perfectamente. Era una mirada sombría- Creo que estas mintiendo.

Justo en ese momento se giró en torno a mí y se acercó de una manera rápida y peligrosa, yo solo reaccioné echándome para atrás, apoyándome con los codos contra el suelo. Sentí el frio de la nieve en la espalda y a la vez, el cálido aliento del asesino en mi rostro.  
Otra vez la sensación de "deja vu" me embargo. Me encontraba respirando entrecortadamente mientras él estaba calmo y lleno de vitalidad. Su sonrisa volvía a surcar su rostro. Al fin se mostraba complacido de haber llegado al momento que quería.

Ni siquiera tenía que decir algo, no había necesidad. Esos momentos eran los del asesino. Solo sus palabras y demás acciones tenían derecho a proclamarse en esos instantes. Yo, solo como un conejo, en las garras de un águila, esperaba el final.

- ¿Por qué no empiezas diciendo la verdad? –su voz era ahora fuerte y seria. Grave y mortal. La voz del cazador.

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. A estas alturas ya no había nada que yo pudiera decir. ¿Acaso era un ritual que el tenia contemplado? ¿Quería que me confesara? ¿Qué dijera mis pecados?  
Darle el gusto de saber mis oscuros secretos. Eso parecía ser lo que buscaba en cada víctima.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga? –respondí con una furia contenida. Sentía una desesperación enorme y solo me enojaba mas el hecho de que buscara provocarme más.

- tú no fuiste atacada por un animal salvaje –entre su voz, me pareció oír un gruñido- esa no es la razón por la cual regresaste.

Su comentario me asusto, dándome la decisión que necesitaba para tomar una de las piedras que había acumulado a mi lado. La tome con fuerza y mire su cara.

Entonces sonreí. Le di el gusto.

- así es, yo regrese aquí por otra razón.

Y sin darle tiempo de decir nada más, lance mi mano contra el rostro del joven. Solo escuche el ruido de un hueso quebrándose muy cerca de mis odios cuando cerré mis ojos por unos segundos. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, vi como su cuerpo comenzaba a rodar por la fuerza del golpe. No dude ni un segundo, cuando me levante con la enorme satisfacción de correr y sentir la vida por mis pulmones.

Comencé a correr, sintiendo así como mi respiración se volvía más agitada por el golpe de la adrenalina. No había mejor dicha o sensación que la libertad.  
Solo llevaba unos cuantos metros cuando escuche unos ruidos detrás de mí. Como si miles de ramas se quebraran al mismo tiempo. Por un instante pensé que alguien estaba desprendiendo un árbol desde sus raíces. Sentí el sonido casi rozar mi espalda y simplemente sentí más terror.

Fue entonces que percibí algo más. Algo que me heló la sangre y cortó mis enormes ganas de seguir corriendo. Algo que hizo que tropezara y rodara por la nieve solo para alzar la vista y encontrarme con el peor de mis temores. Había escuchado un gruñido aterrador, seguido de un leve aullido y luego unas pisadas correr tras de mí.

Cuando había caído, lo que sea que había detrás de mí, paso de largo. No pudo alcanzarme con tiempo y su fuerza choco contra un árbol. Pude sentir un leve temblor y el sonido de las ramas agitándose. Giré, presa del pánico y encaré mi terrible destino.

El lobo negro había regresado.

- No –fue todo lo que dije mientras mis palabras se las tragaba mi enorme agitación, me arrastraba hacia atrás y luchaba por ponerme de pie y correr nuevamente.

Solo escuche más ruidos atronadores detrás de mí. Y me gire, como el peor de los consejos, -jamás mirar hacia atrás-, encare mi terror y sacie mi última gota de curiosidad.

El lobo no se abalanzó contra mí, sino contra los arboles que había cerca de él. Sus garras destrozaron la corteza y vida de todo lo que se cruzaba a su paso. Era una ira casi insaciable, una furia que solo se controlaba con la descarga de toda su fuerza sobrehumana.  
Comprendí entonces que solo estaba desahogando un castigo que iba dirigido a mí.

No me moví, cubriéndome detrás de un árbol, miré como poco a poco la criatura se cansaba y al final solo se mantuvo quieta, en espera de recuperar su respiración. Cada vez que exhalaba aire, sus gruñidos eran más evidentes; estaba exhausto.  
Debía irme, largarme y no volver. Ya había probado mi suerte dos veces y el hecho de quedarme ahí era otra provocación. Pero debía tener grandes problemas psicológicos, porque me mantuve quieta y solo me movía para respirar.

Cuando el lobo entonces estuvo tranquilo, volví a escuchar el sonido de las ramas quebrándose. Solo cuando vi a la criatura con más detenimiento me percaté que todo provenía de él. Algo dentro de sí mismo cambiaba y se notaba también exteriormente. A pesar de quedarse muy quieto, parecía que sufría de ataques de epilepsia y se encogió aun mas bajando su cabeza contra el suelo.  
La metamorfosis paso de manera rápida.

Las garras y las patas se volvían manos y piernas. El pelaje se perdía dejando ver la verdadera estructura del animal. Pero este también mutaba, costillas, rodillas, codos, brazos. Todo adquirió una forma humana y entonces la ropa comenzó a cubrirle. Una ropa que ya había visto antes.  
Tuve que ahogar el grito al darme cuenta que quien ahora estaba tirado en el suelo de rodillas era el joven que había intentado atacarme.

Se levantó del suelo apoyando una mano sobre la rodilla y se puso de pie mientras extendía los codos hacia atrás relajando los músculos y contrayendo los huesos. Entonces me miró. Sus ojos azules ahora eran como el hielo y me miraban con una severidad que no me quedo otra opción que quedarme allí en espera de su reacción.

- sigues sin entenderlo ¿no es así?-

Mi silencio fue la única respuesta de mi parte.

- ¿no me recuerdas? –su voz seguía igual de grave y ronca. Ya no tenía ganas de huir – Fui yo quien te perdono la vida hace unos días en este mismo lugar.

El viento soplo de manera ligera, moviendo mi cabello suavemente, alimentando el paso de mi incredulidad.

Ahora ya sabía de quien eran aquellos ojos emblemáticos.


	5. Misericordia

Capítulo V  
- Misericordia –

"But mercy is above this sceptered sway;  
It is enthroned in the hearts of kings;  
It is an attribute of God himself;  
And earthly power doth then show like God's  
When mercy seasons justice."  
- El mercader de Venecia –

Simple y Frágil.

Así son todos los humanos, frágiles y simples de romper. No hay otro adjetivo más claro para describir a una especie tan visiblemente inferior.  
Verla tan llena de terror, escondida detrás de un árbol solo me divertía mas y mas. Aunque tenía que aceptar el hecho de que era la primera humana que me golpeaba sin haberlo previsto siquiera.

Pase mi puño derecho por mi mejilla y ya solo quedaban vagas manchas escarlata. La mire furioso. Cada herida era una debilidad que se arrastraba con las anteriores. Una mancha en mi reputación.

- ¿sabes? Eso duele –ni siquiera le mire a la cara, solo me quede observando la sangre en mi mano.

- tu…tu… ¡eres un monstruo! –gimoteó mientras se quedaba a la espera, aun escondida en ese árbol.

Reí al imaginar que tan insegura en realidad se debía sentir al usar como escudo un tronco de madera sin vida.

- ¡No! –Grité entonces realmente furioso- ¡soy más que un monstruo! Los monstruos son deformes e incomprensibles, yo tengo forma…y no solo eso.

Camine hacia ella, mientras apretaba mis puños. El solo verla me enloquecía completamente. Una estúpida e insignificante humana me había lastimado.  
Llegue hasta donde se encontraba, y ella ya había dado unos pasos aun con las piernas temblando. Recargue una de mis manos sobre el árbol, sintiendo la corteza en mis dedos. Sonreí a la chica mientras que al mismo tiempo, desgarraba el árbol, y entonces le mostraba mi mano; perfectamente intacta.

- también tengo fuerza – susurré acercando solo mi cuello, rompiendo una vez más su espacio personal- No tendrás otra piedra escondida por ahí ¿cierto? En verdad odiaría caer en ese truco de nuevo –agregue entonces bufando un poco, cambiando mi semblante a uno más enojado.

Su reacción fue "común", como siempre. Salió corriendo despavorida en dirección al pueblo aquel que había mencionado. En minutos me quede solo completamente.  
Deje caer los hombros y puse los ojos en blanco. Acostumbrado siempre a ese tipo de reacciones humanas, era como ver lo mismo una y otra vez.

Suspire resignado y moví el cuello haciendo que los huesos se contrajeran nuevamente. Empecé a correr. Primero ligeramente y luego con mucha velocidad. La atmósfera de siempre me fue embargando. Sentí como los músculos hervían poco a poco, hasta sentir aquella adrenalina de fuego llegar desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies. No había frio, y no existían sentimientos o pensamientos; solo era correr. Al oír la contracción de mi columna, salte en el aire y sentí la brisa llenarme por tan solo unos instantes. Mi mente se puso en blanco y los colores, sonidos, e incluso mi manera de sentir las cosas cambiaron.

Cuando caí al suelo nuevamente, todo tenía una perspectiva diferente. Ahora me sentía sediento y lleno de energía, que libertad era tan palpable como la nieve bajo mis pies. Esta misma habló conmigo, sentía que el suelo y todo cuanto estuviera conectado a él, me informara sobre alrededor. No tarde mucho en sentir las pisadas y oír la respiración cansada de la chica.

Internamente sonreí, y comencé a correr en su dirección. Cuando se es un lobo común y corriente, tales cosas como la risa y la alegría, no tienen existencia alguna. Comencé a andar como loco. Corría como si no existiera otra cosa que el camino por delante. Veía pasar cientos de arboles por mi lados, y solo les esquivaba.

Explicar esta habilidad de una manera tangible no es sencillo. Todo se basa en una experiencia siempre apegada a todos los sentidos.  
Cuando se es una animal salvaje, todo está en perfecta sintonía; pero cuando eres un lobo, la misma naturaleza te guía. Al ir pisando la nieve y correr al mismo tiempo, crea una pequeña tormenta de ondas, arrastrándose en busca de encontrar algún final. Este final, se transmite a través de arboles, piedras, rocas, trampas e incluso otros animales.

Una vez que estas ondas convergen con obstáculos, nuestros sentidos generan un sentimiento que para los humanos no existen, no hay una definición concreta. Es una energía que no se descifra con palabras, todo es íntimamente empírico.

Uno va desarrollando este sentimiento con naturalidad, como parpadear o respirar, es casi mecánico, e indispensable para un lobo, casi tanto como cada sentido del cual depende. Por ello, cuando se lastima, se ciega por accidente o cualquier cosa que le permita "sentir" de nuevo, no queda otra cosa que dejarlo en el abandono. Es como cortarle las alas a un pájaro por completo; ha perdido la razón de su existencia, no hay un porque para vivir.

Por suerte…no…Por habilidad yo jamás había tenido, tengo, o tendré este problema. Yo viva para correr y ser libre. Y el atrapar esta chica era la viva prueba de ello.

Cuando sentí que le había dado el alcance suficiente, me propuse humildemente en darle una excelente sorpresa, así que me dispuse a correr un par de kilómetros extras, justo donde aquella cabaña abandonada se encontraba.  
Me concentre de nuevo y volví a sentir el calor en mis músculos y el momento "blanco" de mi mente. Para cuando disminuí la velocidad, ya me encontraba trotando como humano otra vez.  
Mire a mi derecha y vi las luces de la ciudad y de las chimeneas de las casas.

Me recargué en las paredes de la cabaña, a esperar con tranquilidad a la chica. Cerré mis ojos y sonreí con audacia. Ya venía, menos de cincuenta metros y completamente sin aliento. Me encontraba casi al borde del lugar, asome ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda y la encontré mirando hacia atrás creyendo que me había perdido. Parecía que había sonreído satisfecha.

- que ingenuos son los humanos, en serio –susurre para mí recobrando la postura y recargando mi cabeza en la pared, mirando ligeramente al cielo, que ya se veía descolorido para dar paso a la maravillosa noche.

- creo que lo he perdido –oí que la chica decía con el aliento yendo y viniendo. Se detuvo un poco y apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas para tomar algo de aire.

- no creo que este sistema te este funcionando –me asome un poco y luego completamente. No había mayor satisfacción que ver su rostro palidecer -yo te recomendaría que rendirse es una forma decente de aceptar la derrota.

Lo que oí después fue un grito agudo por parte de ella. Se había asustado tanto que solo se giró para correr nuevamente, a lo que yo reaccione cerrando mis ojos al ver que se daría un fuerte impacto de frente contra un árbol, haciendo que cayera de espaldas, y totalmente inconsciente.

Me cruce de brazos y me acerque hasta donde yacía su cuerpo. Tenía un golpe en la frente y sangraba ligeramente, al punto que no tardo mucho en ponerse morado. Acomodarme en cuclillas cerca de su rostro fue la mejor opción y tome un poco de nieve para ponerla sobre el golpe. No quería ser enjuiciado por provocar la muerte de una humana.

Tal fue mi sorpresa que vi como poco a poco recobraba la conciencia, abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Esta chica era dura como una roca, y reí ligeramente al ver lo divertido que esto era para mí.  
Parpadeó un par de veces y me miró. Su rostro reflejaba cansancio y aparentemente, la derrota que pronto alcanzaría. Frunció el ceño a causa del dolor de cabeza por el golpe y solo movió ligeramente su cabeza para mirarme nuevamente.

- vas a matarme ¿verdad?

Guarde silencio y la mire con más seriedad. En cuestión de segundos vi como perdía la gracia por vivir y seguir luchando. Se veía en sus ojos, el brillo, algo dentro de ellos se iba, algo que mantenía a todos los seres vivos con vida; la esperanza.  
Nos miramos por largo rato mutuamente. Ella veía mi vitalidad y mi rostro tan lleno de una curiosidad que casi era palpable. Yo veía su debilidad y la pérdida de su fe. Estábamos conectados por los principios básicos de la vida: Presa y Cazador, Vida y Muerte.

- dame una razón para no hacerlo –le susurre- lo he visto. Has perdido las ganas de vivir.

Ella siguió observando y entonces algo repentinamente cambio. Poco a poco comenzó a sonreír hasta convertirse en risas; y eran de burla.  
Yo estaba confundido. No comprendía nada y solo me limite a verle con severidad, cansado de juegos humanos. Entonces ella me mostro algo a la altura de su cara.

Era una roca. Como la que me había golpeado.

Mire la roca y luego a la chica, fulminándola con la mirada. Me había estado mintiendo, y lo note al ver que sus ojos había recobrado una vitalidad enorme y una fuerza descomunal parar vivir. Se había burlado de la muerte, lo que yo representaba para ella y lo estaba disfrutando.

- dicen que soy buena actriz –rio un poco mas y luego su semblante se volvió tan serio como el mío- si quieres matarme, hazlo con el derecho que tienes… pero yo jamás me daré por vencida.

Sonreí.

- chica dura entonces –dije mientras me levantaba, acomodando mis manos dentro de la chaqueta.

- hasta el final –dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí la brisa de la madre naturaleza abrazarnos mutuamente.

- te perdonaré la vida entonces –agregué entonces abriendo nuevamente mis ojos y mirándola, pero para mi sorpresa, ella ya me miraba.

- Michelle –dijo ella mientras me extendía su mano, típico saludo humano- Michelle Harker.

- no necesito tu nombre –gruñí mientras le miraba enojado- no vivirás lo suficiente para pronunciarlo de nuevo.

- ¿entonces si planeas matarme? –pronuncio agitada y asustada, mientras bajaba su mano, sin ganas ya de saludarme.

- debes saber primero –me agache hasta estar a su altura y acércame a su rostro para mirarla de manera intimidante- no soy el único que puede hacer lo que acabas de ver.

- ¿te refieres a transformarte en un enorme lobo y luego aparecer de la nada en cualquier lugar? –pregunto a manera de burla.

- también tengo record en destripar animales en el menor tiempo posible, puedo intentarlo contigo si gustas –agregue, tajante.

La chica me miro con temor nuevamente, era el único semblante que quería de ella para mí.

- ¿podrías al menos decirme porque me has dejado vivir?

Volví a guardar silencio y a mirarla entonces con más detenimiento.

Todos los humanos eran más bajos que yo, pero solo unos cuantos, por su genética, llegaban a alcanzarme. Ella pertenecía a una comunidad frágil. Muy apenas me llegaba al hombro. Siempre pensé que la estatura decía mucho sobre el porte y la manera de imponer sobre los enemigos.  
También tenía cabello oscuro, nada fuera de lo común…hasta que vi sus ojos.

Verdes. Un universo completamente alterno se fundía dentro de ellos, un universo que creía conocer y a la vez no. Un lugar tan cerca y a la vez lejano a ser palpable. Podían reflejar bondad, pero también tenían su propia frialdad. Un atractivo peligroso y una trampa perfectamente fundamentada. Los ojos eran las puertas al alma de todo lo vivo. Todo lo que podía ver es que su alma estaba dañada.

Chamarra, pantalones y botas. Delgada. Muy, muy débil a mi parecer. Francamente algo que le diera más forma no podría ayudarle a mejorar su aspecto. Ya era un caso perdido.

El aroma que desprendía, obviamente sintético y solo obra de manos humanas, era una fragancia dulce, como coco. Podía oler su terror y el miedo. Ya había mucho silencio. Pero sabía que no hablaría, ni yo tampoco lo intentaría, así que solo esperaba mi iniciativa.

Oía su recurrente palpitar. Irregular a causa de la inseguridad y el ligero arranque de miedo, pero nada anormal. Sin ojeras, pálida por el esfuerzo, pero un espécimen sano a mi parecer.

Finalmente reaccione cuando decidí que era un ser espantoso y decrepito para mi gusto.

- cuando se le tiene piedad a la persona… -respondí a su pregunta mientras la seguía viendo.

Ella me miró confusa, pero después se atrevió a hablar.

- Clemencia, piedad, bondad, misericordia… –comenzó a decirme definiciones de lo que yo había dicho.

- lastima –le interrumpí mirando sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? –me miro confundida.

- no gastare fuerzas para matar a algo tan insignificante como tú, así que solo es lastima- ella me miro sin entender nada- esa es mi razón por la cual te dejo vivir.

No hubo gritos, ni llanto, ni quejas. Solo hubo silencio. Su corazón se comenzó a tranquilizar y entonces solo escuchaba como iba al compas de su lenta respiración.

- lo que has visto hoy, solo es un ejemplo de lo que puedes arriesgarte a ver en los siguientes mañanas, así que tú eliges –trate de oírme claro y conciso, no quería que terminara haciendome preguntas estúpidas.

Ella solo se quedo quieta y después dio un paso atrás, tenía la mirada baja.

- no elijo nada –susurró.

- ¿Qué? –no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, por un momento creí que me pediría ayuda o que implorara por protección, pero su respuesta solo alentó mi curiosidad.

- ya oíste, salvaje –sus ojos ahora reflejaban odio y amargura- no elijo nada.

- salvaje –repetí, como si la palabra careciera de sentido para mí.

- No se tu nombre, así que decidí llamarte salvaje.

Tras decir esto dio media vuelta y siguió caminando con destino al pueblo. La noche ya trascendía y las estrellas eran testigos de nuestra discusión. Aparte de la brisa constante, solo se oían sus pisadas al alejarse.

- Demian –dije apretando mis dientes; mi nombre no era algo común entre los temas de plática que pocas veces incursionaba.

Ella se detuvo solo para mirarme por encima de su hombro. Su aspecto era sombrío y solitario. Todo parecía siempre cambiar en esa chica.

- un gusto, Demian.

Fue todo lo que dijo. Luego siguió caminando. Perdiéndose entre la nieve. Su lejanía me supo a una derrota extraña y particular.  
No era la primera charla que sostenía con un humano, ni tampoco con una chica. Pero era bizarro. Había sido incomoda y con poco afecto. No la conocía.

No.

Solo sabía su nombre.

Michelle.

Y allá iba; frágil y simple. Como un humano siempre había sido.

Pero esa noche, Michelle ya no parecía frágil, ni mucho menos simple.

Y no solo esa había sido mi conclusión. Era otra mucho más palpable y angustiante.

Michelle se había convertido en la única persona capaz de profanar en mí ser.

En una noche, había entrado y escarbado, hallando lo que una vez fue, mi lado humano.


	6. Touched by the Moon

Capitulo VI

-Touched by the Moon-

"Just ones, who had been chosen by faith,  
would feel the moonlight.  
Some, with a pure heart will fight in the name of the fallen  
Others with courage will go on across decades  
But just the ones chosen by an unseen moon,  
will conquer the heart of the others,  
So choose your day with wisdom  
and look always at your mother, the Bright moon"

No había nadie esperándome en casa.

Miraba la puerta de mi propia casa como si fuera la de un lugar extraño. Un lugar donde jamás había estado y que simplemente era una visita a otro espacio en particular.  
El frio era abrumador como siempre. El vaho salía de mi boca con naturalidad, como fantasmas en la espera de atormentarme. Mi respiración era lenta y regular.

Tome la perilla de la puerta y cerré mis ojos insistiéndome mentalmente por que ansiaba estar aquí y al mismo tiempo no. Esta casa, dueña de mil recuerdos de mi familia, me parecía solamente una enorme cripta. Y los nombres de mis padres y mi hermano estaban grabados en cada cosa que veía; incluso si estaba afuera, era capaz de oír sus voces, retroalimentando mi dolor en la herida mi corazón.

Saque las llaves del bolsillo y lentamente quite el seguro. Ahora el sonido más simple, común y sencillo parecía tener gran significado. Trate de mantener una postura erguida, -con la frente en alto- como decía mi padre, pero simplemente algo succionaba mi valentía.

Abrí la puerta pero no chirrió…no, ni siquiera generaba ruido alguno. Era como si los colores, los sonidos e incluso la esencia misma del lugar, donde antes había calor de un hogar predilecto, hubiera sido absorbida por una escala de grises y matices mudos para mí. Me adentre por el pasillo y puse las llaves en la barra de la cocina, todo tan usual, como siempre había tenido la costumbre.

- ya llegue –

Nada.

Silencio.

Solo silencio y nada más.

Desde mis entrañas se formo un nudo de contorsiones extrañas y bizarras que fueron a parar a mi garganta. De pronto todo se veía borroso y contuve la respiración.  
Fue entonces que sentí una calidez nada cómoda derrochándose por mi rostro. Lagrimas de agonía corrían por mis mejillas.

Me gire en el acto y apoye mis manos en la barra, aun detrás de mí y cerré los ojos con más fuerza, y las lagrimas seguían desbordando sin parar.  
Comencé a respirar entrecortadamente, mientras mi pecho se contraía. No había ritmo en mi llorar, solo una desesperación y ansiedad, contrayéndose una a la otra por salir primero.

Sola.

Totalmente sola.

Abrí los ojos en dirección al pasillo central y corrí a trompicones a la habitación de mis padres.

- ¡mama! ¡Papa! –Grite mientras entraba con agitación- ¿Dónde están?

El silencio fue la única respuesta.

Sentí de nuevo el nudo y las lágrimas cayeron sin contratiempos.

-¿mama? –respiraba ahora como una asmática, como si el solo pronunciar de su nombre me quitara la vida.

-¿Dónde estás?- susurre, mirando a todos lados- ¿Por qué me has dejado, mama?- baje la cabeza derrotada, con la clara sensación de una oscuridad sin final rodeándome.

Miraba el techo, con las mejillas húmedas, con los ojos aun nublados por lágrimas. Abrí mi boca para decir algo…pero simplemente, la soledad se las tragaba.

Mis rodillas temblaron mientras aun caminaba hasta la pared más cercana para apoyarme.

- ¡Papa! ¿Dónde están tus bromas? –y el silencio aun me respondía- ¿Dónde está tu sonrisa? ¿Dónde están tus carcajadas? ¿Tus abrazos? ¿Dónde está el: "aun eres pequeña para salir con tus amigas"? ¡Ya no quiero salir, papa! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo! ¡Por favor, sal! ¡Sal! ¡Sal del baño, la cocina, la cochera…no te escondas! ¿Qué no ves que tengo miedo de que….de que…-me quebré por completo, caí al suelo de rodillas, apoyando mis manos y mi frente con el suelo, implorando, rogando- ….tengo miedo de que estés muerto.

Las palmas de mis manos estaban abiertas, podía sentir el frio correr en todas direcciones en mi cuerpo. Ahora podía asimilarlo…no…asimilarlo no era…Era tragar una verdad tan dura que desgarraba desde mi garganta hasta el centro de mis intestinos. Era como si el cuarto se hiciera cada vez más pequeño y no hubiera escapatoria.

Convertí las palmas de mis manos en puños, y luego golpee el suelo, una y otra… y otra vez.

-¡mama!....!mama!- gritaba, gritaba como si no pudiera oírme a mi misma y necesitara desgarrar mi voz para apenas oírme en un murmullo- ¡regresa! ¡Quiero tus besos! ¡Tus cuidados! ¡Quiero que estés conmigo! ¿! Porque!? ¿! Porque!? ¿! Que hice!?- la fuerza de mi voz era tan devastadora que solo tosía y respiraba al mismo tiempo.

Algo…Algo…Algo absorbía mi felicidad. La consumía como un cigarro, la tomaba de mi corazón lenta y dolorosamente. Mis ganas de vivir se habían ido con mi familia.

Pese a todo, siempre llega un momento en la agonía de la perdida de algo, donde desaparecen las ganas de seguir adelante. Un punto donde no queda el motivo de ver hacia el futuro. Tus pies quedan estancados en lo que pudo ser y en los recuerdos.

Los recuerdos.

Siempre han sido un arma de dos filos. El desear y añorar, todo queda arrasado ante la autoflagelación de que nada volverá hacer como antes.

¿Cómo iniciar algo que está destruido desde los cimientos?

¿Cómo rehacer algo que estaba bien por naturaleza?

¿Cómo se perfecciona lo que ya era perfecto?

Con los pensamientos más oscuros de mi vida, cortarme las venas, colgarme, lanzarme al vacio en algún risco de una montana, tomar píldoras hasta intoxicar mi cuerpo…

Caí dormida.

Caí dormida en la habitación de mi hermano, oliendo su perfume que había quedado impregnado en su almohada. Mi respiración volvía a ser regular, algo congestionada, pero ahora solo quedaban latidos de un corazón inseguro de seguir bombeando vida por un cuerpo calcinado por la desdicha.

Solo recordaba mi respiración a través de mi boca.

Cada exhalación era la perdida de mi alma.

Si he de ser sincera al decir que fue lo que hizo que abriera súbitamente mis ojos, no fue la presencia ajena que descubrí después de que mis cinco sentidos se recobraran. Tampoco fue el repugnante olor de un perro sucio cuando esta mojado y se pasea por la casa llenando esa pestilencia por el lugar.

No.

Lo que me despertó fue la misma respiración recurrente con la que me había quedado dormida.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que oírme tratando de mantenerme con vida hubiera sido la causa por la cual estaba tan relajada.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Aire fresco dentro

Aire sin vida fuera.

Abrí los ojos finalmente al haber Inhalado unas veinte veces. No es que lo contara a propósito, simplemente me llego a la mente la insólita idea de saber cuántas inhalaciones había tenido desde el día que nací.

Una idea poco convencional para alguien que quería quitarse la vida.

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud y supe que había dormido completamente torcida ante la falta de una almohada bajo mi cabeza. Aun así, la luz penetraba espléndidamente y se reflejaba en techo.

Mentiría si dijera haber oído nítidamente a un pájaro cantar alegremente, pero así me pareció y sonreí muy vagamente. Pensé en la envidia de ser un animal que no conocía la muerte ni el dolor de perder a alguien.

Me quede mirando el techo manteniendo esa sonrisa que cualquiera hubiese dicho que pertenecía a una psicópata.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – oí la voz en un susurro y como impulso, puse el rostro tenso y mi mirada cambio a una de pánico y sorpresa. Me levante tan rápido y asustada, que el dolor de los huesos y músculos torcidos paso desapercibido.

No me había dado cuenta que dormía cerca de la orilla, así que al apoyar mis manos, esperando tener el colchón como base, mi mano izquierda resbalo por el borde y de pronto me encontraba contra el suelo y las sabanas enroscadas alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Tras un silencio que duro cosa de 3 segundos, escuche una sonora carcajada.

Me quede quieta, con mi mejilla izquierda contra la fría duela de madera, pensando que hacer o que decir, pero solo oía que la risa se extendía mas y mas. Curiosamente, eso impulso mi terror a cambiar a rabia y de pronto me hallaba luchando contra las sabanas para apoyar mis manos en la cama y levantarme

-¿! Que haces aquí!?- Rugí levantándome indignada, mientras me acomodaba mi ropa y adoptaba una postura más "acorde" con mi enfado.

Ahora que lo enfrentaba, Demian, el joven de los ojos azules ya no se veía tan atemorizante como antes, y mucho menos con la risa que mantenía.

Era una risa tosca y persistente, parecía que no necesitara aire para inflar sus pulmones y volver a estallar en repetidas carcajadas. Por un momento se me cruzo pensar que era la primera vez que reía, pero era ridículo, no le conocía ni un palmo.

-¿Qué que hago aquí?- repitió aun riendo y tratando de controlarse, pero parecía que cada vez que lo miraba, le provocaba mas.

-¡Si!- cruce mis manos en mi pecho y pase el peso de mi cuerpo a mi pierna derecha. Una excelente postura de impaciencia- ¿Quién te invito?-

Nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan cambiante. Su sonrisa se perdió tan rápido y la sustituyo por una seria e incluso asesina, que hasta llegue a pensar que su risa había sido imaginación mía. Se irguió y me pareció el doble de alto y adquirió mi misma pose de los brazos cruzados, pero manteniendo el peso en ambas piernas.

-Yo lo hice- su voz volvió a ser ronca y mordaz.

Titubee, pero solo por el hecho de que había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pues esa treta de ser serio e imponente me enfadaba mas.

-Estas invadiendo propiedad privada- replique de manera condescendiente.

-Tú y tus estúpidas leyes humanas puedes darlas por insignificantes conmigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me dio una orden.

-¿Cuánto? ¿Diez minutos desde que te dejo salir tu amo a hacer un paseo?- dije burlonamente.

Sonrió muy a su pesar y vi que apretaba los dientes. Eso le había dolido.

-No tengo amo, atrevida niña pedazo de…-

-ah, entonces ¿Qué es ese chip de rastreo que tienes en la oreja?- le interrumpí

-¿Qué?-sus manos cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo, no por el hecho de que no hubiese oído mi pregunta, sino por el atrevimiento de la misma- ¡ya te dije que es un regalo!-

Se abalanzo contra mí corriendo encima de la cama. Abrí mis ojos asustada y solo reaccione para rodear la cama. Le mire de reojo y vi que me iba dar alcance, así que solo me lance de costado a la pared y cerré mis ojos. Golpee mi espalda contra la pared y solo escuche su gruñido humano cerca de mi cara. Todo se quedo estático solo hasta que abrí mis ojos. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta que me tenía contra la pared…y tampoco en darme cuenta que yo respiraba agitadamente.

Cuando le mire, tenía una ceja alzada y ahora me dedicaba una mirada condescendiente. Si estaba cerca de mi rostro, solo lo note cuando se acerco más. Pegue mi cabeza a la pared pero eso no evito nada, solo que sonriera satisfecho.

-Te lo advierto…-comenzó a susurrar, pero su voz era cálida e incluso llegue a sentir una seguridad y tranquilidad que no pude comprender-…suerte- solo alcance a oírle.

-¿Qué?- dije volviendo en mi.

Fue entonces que enarco ambas cejas y se me quedo mirando como si de pronto estuviera viendo algo raro.

-¿Acaso estás loca?-su tono volvió al de siempre y se alejo dando un paso atrás

-¿Loca yo? –le mire sin comprender.

-No pareces tener miedo, ni siquiera me escuchaste- dio otro paso atrás- tocada por la luna llena…-sentencio parpadeando una vez y mirándome seriamente.

-¿Tocada por la..?

-No lo digas- gruño interrumpiéndome- podría ser contagioso.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunte mirándolo cual loco.

-Tocada por la luna llena –dijo como si sonara de lo más común- se dice que las personas que nacen en noches de luna llena, están algo retorcidas de su mente y pueden llegar a adquirir una maldad casi incomprensible.

Me quede en silencio un momento y entrecerré mis ojos.

-¿Por qué no me dejas echarle un vistazo a mi acta de nacimiento y te digo con exactitud si es cierto lo que dices?-pregunte burlonamente

-¿Ahora juegas conmigo?-pregunto enojado

Solté el aire confundida y con la decepción de que Demian era muy estúpido.

-Lo que digo es cierto, puedo saber si la noche de mi nacimiento hubo luna llena-

-¿Cómo?- el tono de su voz adquirió cierto interés.

-Puedo consultarlo en…

-Ahora- lanzo la orden sin más.

De pronto me encontraba en el estudio de mi padre prendiendo la computadora. Pensaba hacerle luto a ese lugar y hacer valor unos cuantos días para entrar, pero luego de que Demian irrumpiera en el estudio y se me quedara viendo ferozmente por un par de segundos, considere que era suficiente tiempo de luto.

-¿Cuándo naciste?- pregunte como si nada

-¿Por qué quieres saber? –respondió a la defensiva.

-Por que –dije fingiendo una sonrisa- sino, no podre saber si fue luna llena la noche que naciste- sentencie.

-fue de madrugada- me corrigió, y tras mirar la pantalla de mi computadora se quedo pensativo- 25 de octubre de 1988.

-muy bien- dije mientras buscaba por la red el calendario lunar- veamos…25 de octubre…si…tu sí que estás loco.

-¿Qué? –grito sorprendido mientras me apartaba de la computadora y miraba.

Gruñí y me volví a acercar.

- tú mismo lo has dicho- dije señalando la pantalla, donde ubicaba su fecha de nacimiento con la luna llena- estás loco.

-¿y tú? –me miro mordaz y apunto la pantalla

- bueno, yo soy 4 de marzo de 1992 –dije buscando la información

Hubo un largo silencio y cuando mire a Demian me miro con un rostro extraño, que yo interprete como sorpresa.

- te ves más vieja –dijo como si nada

-aprecio tu sinceridad- dije algo dolida -pero si quieres tener éxito con mujeres, limítate a no tocar ese tema.

-no estoy interesado en mujeres.

-eso explica muchas cosas –dije girando mi rostro hacia la pantalla.

Sentí la penetrante mirada de Demian. Ambos sabíamos que aunque no había dicho nada malo, eso no le daba un significado bueno. Nunca me pregunto qué quería decir y mucho menos le sugerí una respuesta, ya que si me entienden, mi vida hubiese estado en juego.

-luna nueva- continúe finalmente viendo el resultado de la búsqueda.

-luna nueva –repitió el con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? –Pregunte con sorna- ¿significa que estoy destinada a tener desdicha?

Acepto que a veces me daban momento de mucha amargura, pero aun seguía de luto.

-No –movió la cabeza de un lado a otro alejándose de la pantalla y mirándome- las personas que nacen en luna nueva, representan la belleza sin igual de la misma Luna, por ello es cuando no la podemos ver. Solo aquellos con la gracia de ver su verdadera belleza, pueden encontrarla.

Me ruborice ante su comentario, ya que sus palabras no solo volvieron a sonar cálidas, sino que su mirada estaba fija en mi.

No tuve nada bueno que decir.

-bueno –prosiguió el dándome la espalda y saliendo del estudio- ahora sabemos que ese mito es mentira.

Si, Demian seguía siendo un animal estúpido y grosero.

Me hubiera gustado decir que lo golpee. Que lo lastime. Que me reí en su cara y el solo se quedo en el suelo con la cara de un perro llorón.

Pero la realidad fue diferente.

Como yo estaba hambrienta y de mal humor soportando sus comentarios hirientes, me fui a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich mientras él me observaba sentado. Tenía su rostro en la palma de su mano, con el codo apoyado en la barra, observándome aburrido.

-¿No tienes cosas que hacer? ¿Cómo ir a aullar a la luna o algo que hagan los lobos?- dije fulminándolo con la mirada, cansado de que me observara.

Demian tenía el rostro algo somnoliento y no respondió nada. Era una lástima no poder desquitarme, ya que el comentario de la luna nueva había sido suficiente para mantener su ego en alto.

-¿Por qué vives sola?-pregunto en medio del silencio.

Iba darle un mordisco al emparedado cuando pregunto aquello, así que lo más lógico fue quedarme estática y sin una respuesta razonable.

No, razonable no.

Más bien seria darle una respuesta que no fuera dolorosa o me recordara mi precaria y actual situación.

-por que mis padres murieron- dije sin más viendo a Demian para medir su capacidad humanitaria de reacción.

Pero él no se inmuto, solo se quedo mirando a la nada y eso me entristeció.

-No tienes a nadie- dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

Yo solo asentí y di otro mordisco.

- soy huérfana- dije muy a mi pesar.

Me miro y entrecerró los ojos. Como si me dedicara una mirada fría, pero no lo sentí así.

-Yo he estado huérfano desde que tengo memoria- dijo como si fuera una cosa tan fácil

-si –dije enojada- se nota que te falta amor.

Demian se levanto bruscamente, creí que se me lanzaría encima, pero había sido por otra cosa.

Miro hacia una pared, como si pudiera ver a través de ella y se quedo quieto, como si escuchara atentamente. No dije nada y me quede igual quieta, por si podía oír algo yo también.

Finalmente solo vi que relajaba los hombros

-¿Qué ocurre? –dije susurrando

Me miro y sonrió lanzando un bufido.

-¿Por qué susurras?- dijo alzando una ceja

- por nada –dije continuando comiendo

-dices que me falta amor por ser huérfano, pero tú no llevas mucho tiempo sola y es a ti a la que le falta algo de tacto- dijo burlonamente

-¿tacto? Yo no soy la persona que dice las cosas fríamente

Demian negó la cabeza

-no hablo de esa clase de tacto.

Me había levantado por un vaso de leche, pero solo quede de pie frente al refrigerador y me gire para verlo con las cejas levantadas.

-Nunca te ha tocado un hombre.

La simple oración me puso colorada de pies a cabeza y Demian se echo a reír.

-¿¡Y a ti que te Importa!?- grite apretando mis puños contra mi cuerpo

-en realidad no me importa-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ni siquiera lo sabía, solo lo pensé –y se echo a reír más y más- y acerté.

-Lárgate de mi casa- Gruñí apenada y enfadada al mismo tiempo.

Demian volvió a adquirir esa pose seria y se me quedo mirando. No era burla, ni seriedad. Era solo curiosidad.

-pero el mito tiene algo de verdad- empezó a decir- Cuando es una mujer la que nace en luna nueva, no se entrega a cualquiera. Tiene que ser alguien que tenga el mismo valor, que tenga el mismo corazón, o que tenga la misma vida.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos y al cabo de segundos volvió en sí, encogiéndose de hombros

- Tienen que estar destinados.

Dicho esto me dio la espalda y se quedo quieto mientras seleccionaba sus palabras.

-No les creas, todos son mentirosos- dijo con seriedad.

Yo no entendí y le iba preguntar a que se refería cuando se transformo en un lobo para salir por la ventana, por la que supuse después había entrado.

Para cuando decidí tomar un baño para despejar mis pensamientos me di cuenta que seguía estando roja.

Mire mis ojos y trate de ver la profundidad de ellos.

Estaban apagados.

"Tienen que estar destinados"

Solté un bufido y me fui quitando la ropa, no sin antes cerrar la puerta y la ventana.

Aunque no lo aceptara, Demian me cohibía.


	7. Honor a Quien Honor Merece

Capítulo VII

-Honor a quien Honor merece-

"No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies"

Demian ya no se me había cruzado por el pensamiento, y por un momento creí que eso me daba tranquilidad.

Tras tomar un refrescante baño que me despejo la cabeza y los pensamientos suicidas, decidí comenzar a arreglar todo el desorden después de mi trágico comportamiento de anoche. Tome una caja de la cochera y fui de cuarto en cuarto limpiando los destrozos y las cosas tiradas por doquier.

De pronto mi casa era demasiado cálida. Podía notarlo al ver que de las ventanas se colaba la luz a través de las cortinas, haciéndose presente y brindándole a la habitación una calidez bastante cómoda. Deje la caja en el suelo y me senté en el borde de la cama. Por ahora no había ganas de llorar. Solo había un silencio bastante extraño. Era como si mi corazón estuviera en un momento de vacío.

Donde no había dolor.

Ni amargura.

Ni tristeza.

Ahora veía las cosas con una perspectiva un poco más fría. Mire el armario de mis padres y tenía que pensar cómo iba a arreglar las cosas. Aunque nunca habíamos tocado el tema, supuse que mis padres hubiesen gustado donar su ropa para los menos afortunados, y más en vísperas de navidad.

No quería deshacerme de todo, quería guardar unas cosas y empezar por lo más básico: desinfectar la herida.

Me disponía a revisar las cosas y empezar a hacer una lista mental sobre lo que se quedaba y se iba, cuando de pronto escuche que tocaban la puerta.

No esperaba visitas, así que no me causo sorpresa o alegría. Solo fue como un momento donde mi concentración se desviaba hacia otra cosa. Me sentía como un robot.

Creía no tener sentimientos, pero como me equivoque al abrir la puerta.

Fue cuando Demian se me vino a la cabeza.

Un grupo de personas estaban conglomeradas en la puerta, con una sonrisa tan falsa que mi sentimiento de ira y coraje se fue acumulando como un sabor amargo y acido debajo de mi lengua.

- hola Michelle –esa era Candice Marshall. Como le odiaba. Ella era la falsa profeta que pedía a todos ser amables con los pobres y desamparados, pero todos sabíamos que utilizaba esa mascara de amabilidad y bondad solo para ser popular entre los eventos de caridad.

De inmediato recordé las palabras de Demian: "No les creas, todos son mentirosos".

De algún modo el ya sabía que ellos vendrían. Sonreí vagamente. Quería pensar que de algún modo le interesaba y que solo pretendía ser un testarudo y engreído conmigo, pero tampoco quería ser tan crédula como fantasear en cuentos de hadas y novelas estúpidamente románticas.

Ante mi silencio y mi retraso a responder, Candice arqueo suavemente una ceja pero con una sonrisa que escondía perfectamente su impaciencia.

- lamento si hemos venido en mal momento, querida –dijo tranquilamente pero parecía apresurada.

- no se preocupe- finalmente reaccione ampliando mi sonrisa, que seguía perteneciendo al mensaje de Demian- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle, Señora Marshall?

Candice sonrió complacida, como si tuviera el control nuevamente.

- bueno, la comunidad ha venido para ver como estas y si podemos ayudarte con algo-

- bueno…-dije frunciendo el ceño- un luto siempre es difícil, señora Marshall. Pero sin embargo a un trato de mantenerme con vida.

- me alegro, me alegro- dijo ella de inmediato, como si mi respuesta no le hubiera dado importancia- sabes que cuentas con la comunidad para lo que se te ofrezca.

Iba replicar con un "gracias" y terminar esto de una buena vez pero ella se me adelanto.

-cariño… quizás sea muy pronto, pero… ¿ya sabes que harás con las cosas de tus padres y de Mike?

Sonreí por dentro. Así que la víbora ya había por fin mostrado los colmillos. Sentí el veneno de mi rabia correr por mi garganta hasta mi lengua. Quería cerrarle la puerta en la cara y romperle la nariz. Quería decirle lo hipócrita que era y que no usara la buena fe de mis padres y su muerte para cargarse más popularidad. Quería patearla y tirarla al suelo, tomarla por los cabellos y arrastrarla. Quería que vieran como se arrastraba en el suelo como el animal rastrero que era.

Pero solo me contuve y sonreí nuevamente

- yo me hare cargo –dije simple y clara.

-pero cariño, quizás requieras algo de…-

- dije… –esta vez mi tono fue más frio y amargo y mi expresión también cambio-…que yo me hare cargo-

Todas las mujeres detrás de Candice comenzaron a murmurar.

Vi a Holly, una señora regordeta que solo se encargaba de acabar con la venta de pasteles y comiendo sin parar, quien era aliada de Candice y, tan hipócritas entre ellas, cuando no estaba una de las dos, despotricaban palabras hirientes y venenosas. También estaba Jennifer, o como cariñosamente se decía entre secreto a voces "Jenny piernas bonitas". También miembro de la falsa caridad, se le conocía por su facilidad de hacerse de hombres ricos y guapos, succionarles todo como una sanguijuela y después correrlos de su vida con la excusa "de que no era lo que ella buscaba". Katherine "la viuda negra", que creo que con su apodo se dice todo por sí solo. Ann Luce, la casi mano derecha de Candice y que cada tarde de té, se puede oír sus risas chillonas por todo el pueblo, seleccionando a algún pobre vecino para sacar a la luz todo lo malo que pudiese tener y si no era así, algún defecto le encontrarían, tarde o temprano. Y por ultimo estaba Mary, ella no era mala como las demás, ella era amable y siempre con una sonrisa sencilla y honesta. Nunca comprendía el por qué estaba con ellas, pero quise pensar desde mi interior, que quizá ella les había encontrado algo bueno, que quizás no eran tan malas como yo pensaba. Finalmente, Mary fue la única que no murmuro y hasta me veía con mucha pena. Ella sabía como yo, las verdaderas intenciones de la visita.

Candice seguía callada, pero pude ver en sus ojos destellos de descontento y de enojo. Sus ojos azules se hicieron más intensos y los entrecerró para darme una cara más "dura", donde claro, se reflejaba todo el botox que rellenaba su falsa cara. Sin embargo, como siempre había logrado triunfar en cuanto a poner una expresión sobre otra, su semblante se mostro mas gentil e impasible, como un vendedor que muestra la retirada, pero no la derrota.

- muy bien, supongo que tienes razón –aunque lo intento, su voz ya no era nada encantadora- no te molestaremos mas –pero eso sonó como un "por ahora".

Candice dio media vuelta. Y que cara debía de haber puesto ante las demás, por que como ratas asustadas, se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a murmurar a su alrededor, como si le dieran ánimos de inventar otra estrategia. Reí un poco al echar mi imaginación a volar y verlas como un grupo de expertos físicos en deporte, alrededor de un campeón de boxeo, empujándole a seguir peleando aun cuando tenía el rostro destrozado por el contrincante.

Quien quedo al pie de las escaleras del pórtico fue Mary. Ella, como yo, soltó una risita que la escondió detrás de una mano y se giro para verme. Su sonrisa me irradio como un sol y de pronto sentí que todo iba estar bien.

- no las culpes por ser así –

Yo solo solté un gruñido

- las personas que son materialistas no tiene de donde más aferrarse, así que utilizan lo que pueden para hacerse de ella –siguió diciendo

Baje dos escalones y seguí viendo como se alejaba el nido de arañas y fruncí el ceño

- ¿Quién le dijo esa gran verdad? –dije con sarcasmo

Mary sonrió mas

- tu madre –

Guarde silencio y me arrepentí al instante. Mi rostro me debió haber delatado por qué Mary siguió hablando

- no tienes por qué sentirte mal –dijo ella con voz melodiosa- cuando se está enojado muchas veces se dicen cosas sin pensar, y más cuando se ha perdido a seres amados- ella guardo silencio y compartimos el mismo dolor

- usted también perdió a alguien –dije afirmándolo, pero no sabía cómo sacarlo a tema- ¿era buena persona?-

- ¿James? –Dijo ella saliendo de sus propios pensamientos- él era un amor –sonrió.

Baje la cabeza avergonzada

- lamento haberle hecho recordar eso.

- no hay cuidado –dijo ella con una tierna risita- recordar es volver a vivir.

Mary me miro con los ojos llenos de esperanza. Me sorprendí el verla como si le esperase un gran futuro, como si la pérdida de su esposo hubiera sido insignificante. Ella me contagio su fuerza de voluntad y algo dentro de mí se irguió como una piedra en espera del siguiente amanecer. Le sonreí y ella a mí. Acto seguido dio media vuelta y se fue caminando con mucha tranquilidad.

Muchas veces me preguntaba si no habría de llegar a casa un día y darse un tiro, pero luego al día siguiente la veía tan viva como siempre se distinguía. Luego desechaba ese pensamiento y me regañaba internamente por tener tan malos deseos. Pero quien sabe. Jamás era capaz de dejar de desechar esa idea.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y el silencio se volvió a apoderar del lugar. Aspire largamente y solté un suspiro algo reparador. Imagine a Mike haciendo burlas sobre esas mujeres y diciéndome que todo iba estar bien, que solo tenía que continuar con lo debía de estar haciendo.

Rompí a llorar nuevamente y caí lentamente por la puerta.

No me gustaba estar así y tenía que animarme de algún modo, pero era inevitable sentir aquella opresión en el pecho y pretender que todo iba estar bien. Era la lucha contra mi misma lo que más me pesaba y me cansaba nuevamente.

Toda esa mañana y parte de la tarde me la pase con altas y bajas. Riendo y llorando, mientras tomaba las cajas de la cochera e iba guardando las cosas de mis padres. Yo era muy cercana a mi hermano Mike, así que deshacerme de sus cosas iba ser aun más difícil.

Aun con gran valor, solo pude llegar hasta la puerta de su cuarto. No me atreví a entrar y menos con una caja para guardar sus cosas y regalarlas a alguien que jamás sabría el valor que tenia sobre ese objeto que ahora poseería.

Vencida por mi propia debilidad, decidí hacerme un poco de chocolate caliente y descansar antes de ponerme a trabajar. Aun tenía la esperanza de pasar una bonita navidad. Pero sabía que me mentía a mí misma. Iba ser la navidad más dura de toda mi vida. Era el evento emblemático que demostraba que no podía estar más sola que en ese momento, cuando todos se daban abrazos de amor y buenos deseos, y yo me encontraba dándome para mi sola, regalos que nunca tendría el gusto de abrir.

Me senté en el sillón individual de la sala, con las piernas en un descansabrazos y el otro como almohada para mi espalda. Acerque la tasa a mi nariz y comencé a sentir el aroma tan delicioso que no paso mucho tiempo para que diera un pequeño sorbo.

Estaba en otro de mis momentos más pacíficos, cuando mis ojos se concentraron en la ventana donde Demian había entrado. Me quede largo rato observándolo y me puse a divagar en un centenar de cuestiones.

Hombres Lobo.

Licántropos, quizá mejor dicho.

Realmente había conocido a uno y después de aquello me encontraba tan tranquila en el sillón. Solo sabía su nombre y en lo que se había transformado, pero nada más. Me preguntaba si las balas de plata le hacían daño. Mi madre tenía cubiertos de plata que le habían regalado en su boda, así que tenia fácil acceso a ellas. Me visualice enterrándole a Demian un cuchillo.

Agite la cabeza.

Deseche la idea de inmediato. Era algo tan asombroso que no me atreviera a lastimarlo siquiera. No sentía nada por él, quizá un poco de rencor y odio por quererse pasar de listo, pero me encontraba en un gran momento –se podría considerar grande si se quita el hecho que desde hace pocos días soy huérfana- la oportunidad de conocer una especie maravillosa.

Primero tengo que confesar que desde que estaba muy pequeña, sentía una gran afección por los lobos. Mi padre, quien en sus tiempos de juventud, fue obligado por mi abuelo a cazar lobos, opto tiempo después un incomprensible respeto por esos animales, tan así, que en medio de una cacería, encontró a uno lastimado y decidió ayudarlo y alejarse de allí de inmediato. Con el tiempo, mi padre solo vagaba en los bosques para verlos de lejos y también tuvo la dicha de encontrar y observar a la distancia una hermosa camada. Había quedado tan maravillado que decidió pasar a sus hijos aquel conocimiento.

Mike también conto con esa suerte cuando era más pequeño, así que yo solo era una bebe para cuando ocurrió aquello. Mi padre no creía en los santuarios para lobos, pues tenía la firme idea de que eran animales que iban de la mano con la libertad. Era tan descriptivo y sus ojos siempre se mostraban maravillados al volver narrar todo, que obviamente tuvo que contagiarme de ese amor por los lobos.

Tan así fue, que una vez, a una corta edad, arme un alboroto en la tienda de juguetes porque quería un lobo de peluche, un guardián y un fiel acompañante. Mi padre, con una sonrisa gustosa, me lo regalo. De hecho, mi cuarto estaba regado de revistas, fotos, posters y toda clase alusivo a ellos. Incluso era feliz en mi ciudad, pues cada tiempo que tenía suerte, se dejaban ver un tanto.

Este invierno era mi tiempo, mi padre me iba llevar a buscar por el bosque y observarlos desde lejos, pero ante su desapego tan apresurado de la vida, ese conocimiento solo quedo en mi hermano.

El solo hecho de visualizar el rostro de mi padre, al narrarle los hechos de lo que me ocurrió, me hubiera creído desde el principio. Como un niño, me hubiese obligado a llevarlo a aquel lugar e investigar todo lo que pudiésemos. Hubiera sido el mejor campamento de padre e hija del mundo.

Para cuando reaccione, me encontraba sonriendo y el olor a chocolate me lleno de nuevo. Tome un largo trago y deje la taza en la mesa que estaba frente al sillón. Ahora me dispondría como meta conocer todo sobre los licántropos. El único problema era que Demian era demasiado escurridizo, no sabía cuando iba y venía, pero al menos el hecho de saber que existía había creado un lazo entre nosotros. Era justo pensar que no debía de saberlo y que algún problema tendría que haber de por medio, pero lo único peligroso que veía es que si Demian se cansaba de mi, podría matarme.

Me senté correctamente en el sillón y pensé de nuevo que ahora debía enfocarme en mantener su atención. No provocar algo que no le simpatizara y por ende que me matara. Sonreí satisfecha. Era un reto bastante estúpido, pero algo había que lo mantenía interesante. Más tarde habría de buscarlo para concertar un especie de trato, aunque con su ya conocido temperamento seguramente se reiría en mi cara. Pero debía intentarlo, no tenía nada que perder, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquila y podría decirse que aburrida. El empleo de limpiar la nieve de las cocheras me mantenía ocupada, pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo al bosque, y pensar que tal vez Demian me vigilaba de alguna manera.

Christine, como siempre, no paraba de preguntarme cosas, mayormente que le dijeran que estaba bien de la cabeza. Su mayor temor era que hiciera alguna estupidez que cobrara mi vida.

Me miro y le sonreí mientras seguía cavando y echando la nieve a un lado.

No la culpaba. Yo era su mejor y única amiga. Era normal que se preocupara si me quería matar ahí mismo o más tarde, pero sus reacciones a veces eran extremadamente exageradas.

Pero había algo más.

Christine estaba enamorada de mi hermano.

Le había dolido mucho su perdida, aunque jamás lo hubiera mencionado, se notaba mucho la tristeza en sus ojos, que como los míos, estaban un poco menos apagados, pero siempre se quedaba callada al ver una foto de mi hermano. Nunca supe si Mike le correspondía por igual, ya que él era algo mayor, pero siempre la trataba con mucho cariño y ella estaba más que satisfecha con eso. Aun cuando mi hermano tuviera una novia por ahí, a ella le bastaba un abrazo de mi hermano para sentirse amada. Quizá Christine solo quería salvarme a mí, como su única amiga y para no sentirse tan culpable por la pérdida de Mike. De alguna forma, probablemente se sentiría amada de nuevo, imaginando que si yo estaba bien, Mike, donde quiera que estuviera, le daba las gracias.

Sonreí ampliamente.

-¿qué te pasa, loca? –Christine me miraba con una mano en su cadera y el cuerpo apoyado ligeramente a la izquierda.

-oh nada –respondí mientras continuaba cavando- solo recordaba cosas.

Christine alzo una ceja y me miro por unos segundos; un obvio signo de su exhaustivo análisis por encontrar algo raro.

Reí un poco.

- no me voy a cortar las venas –dije con sorna

- ¡Nadie dijo eso! –Grito consternada- me preocupa más que consideres ese pensamiento.

- es solo que es obvio que piensas que lo hare… perdí a mi familia y estoy sola –clave la pala en la nieve y me apoye en ella mirando a Christine- mi perfil psicológico encaja perfectamente.

- No creo que seas capaz –dijo palideciendo.

-entonces deja de pensarlo –masculle entrecerrando los ojos con burla- nunca se sabe cuando se me antojara aprender a hacer nudos…

-¡Michelle! –grito mi amiga realmente enfadada y esa fue mi señal para terminar con la broma.

Como Christine y yo habíamos quedado agotadas, terminamos en su casa preparando chocolate caliente y la cena. A sus padres les daría mucho gusto que hubiese regresado y estuviera riendo.

Bromeamos sobre lo que nos esperaba en la escuela, de lo popular que debía ser ahora que no tenía padres. Que quizá pensaran que me haría rebelde y rompería corazones en los pasillos. Realmente no había reído de manera tan sincera. Era como recuperar algo de esa felicidad que había sido absorbida por el funeral. El verdadero motivo por la cual sonreía con más naturalidad, era también el hecho de que me emocionaba saber más sobre Demian y su raza. Era como emprender el viaje que solo Julio Verne podría describir en sus libros. Era alcanzar los confines de la tierra en cuanto a conocimiento.

Entre bromas y más chistes, la cena se hizo más amena y pude disfrutar una cena más "familiar". Por un momento tuve miedo de regresar a casa y encontrarme sola de nuevo, pero el tener cerca a Christine y su familia me daba la seguridad que si yo andaba mal, solo tenía que recurrir a ellos, y el bienestar y las risas volverían en un parpadeo. No paso mucho cuando el tiempo nos apremio y ya eran pasadas de las doce. Me disculpe ante ellos por quitarles el tiempo y ellos agradecieron mi compañía. También me ofrecieron llevarme, pero como el pueblo era muy tranquilo y me apetecía mucho caminar para reflexionar, me acompañaron hasta la puerta y se quedaron ahí hasta que me perdí de vista.

Me encantaba el frio, me fascinaba. No había mejor sensación que sentir el frescor del aire y luego ser custodiado por el calor interno. Era una fortaleza que solo yo podía percibir. Me sentía valiente y tenaz, caminando en la oscuridad, como si estuviera rodeada de enemigos y solo mis pasos despreocupados fueran mi única arma contra ello. Así me sentía los días y noches que estaba relajada. Tal vez así se sentía la seguridad, pero eso era algo que no estaba tan cercano a mí. Ahora mi vida era una lucha día a día por la supervivencia, y tenía una motivación, un amuleto que me mantendría con vida.

Pero ese amuleto, como decía antes, es muy escurridizo.

Cuando entre a casa, no me sorprendió ver a Demian recostado en el sillón. Había dejado la ventana abierta a propósito, tenía que darle una invitación, y nada como la ventana abierta para dejar el paso del aire y de los extraños aventureros.

-Llegas tarde –dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, como si fuera algo que pasara a menudo.

-¿y eso que te importa? –estaba de buen humor, pero su carácter simplemente me apretaba las entrañas.

-¿No había quedado claro tu tono de voz? –siguió con el cinismo y despreocupación

- ¿Qué? ¿Este? –Forcé la voz con sarcasmo- yo puedo hablar como me plazca, estoy en mi casa y tu eres un invasor.

Demian se rio burlonamente aun con los parpados cerrados, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una reverenda estupidez. Y así lo era, si recapacitaba mi posición.

- escucha –continúe quitándome el abrigo y encaminándome hacia él.

Ya que estaba en el sillón largo y recostado, por un lado estaba la mesa decorativa de la sala. Camine por el pequeño pasillo entre el sillón y la mesa y me senté sobre ella. Mirándolo al rostro.

Demian no se inmuto, al contrario, solo abrió su ojo izquierdo y me miro para comprobar mi posición. Al parecer, no representaba ningún peligro para él, y eso me alegraba. Solo así podía comenzar con la negociación.

-te tengo una propuesta- proseguí con entusiasmo

- no tienes nada que ofrecerme…-guardo silencio- y por ende ni yo nada que ofrecerte.

- puede ser- alegue alzando una ceja- pero te diré que ambos podemos compartir información.

Demian siguió callado y yo me desespere

-¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?-pregunte súbitamente.

Y parece que la pregunta surtió efecto. Demian abrió los ojos y me miro mientras se levanto. Se sentó con las piernas ligeramente entre abiertas y de manera imponente se puso frente a mi; el sentado en el sillón y yo en la mesa.

-¿tú que ganas?- me pregunto- mejor…. ¿Qué gano yo?

Lo mire fijamente a los ojos y pensando que podría ser una pregunta de prueba pensé con cuidado.

- Ambos compartimos una singularidad que nadie más podría percibir…

-Nadie más sabe que estoy aquí –se burlo.

-ambos somos huérfanos, tú no tienes nada que perder…yo tampoco. Solo somos como los niños perdidos de Peter Pan. Estamos en el lugar correcto, solo es cuestión de hablar.

Demian alzo la ceja no muy convencido.

- y si no te convence, puedes matarme –me acerque a él, para hacer la propuesta más apetitosa y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Demian se quedo callado. Como si hubiera sido algo de mal gusto. Sentí un ligero vacio pero me contuve a mantenerme igual. Apoyo sus manos en el borde del sillón y pude contar que respiro con suma cautela cuatro veces.

Un largo silencio se apodero de nosotros.

Pude notar algo ligero, algo que solo se da cuenta una persona cuando se está lo suficientemente cerca de una persona que parece ser indestructible. Lo delataba su respiración. Una ligera grieta en su espíritu.

Finalmente, Demian lanzo un suspiro y bajo el rostro. Su cabello le cubrió más su frente y de pronto el matiz de todo era abrumador. No tarde en sentirme culpable. Estaba a punto de poner una mano en su hombro, para confortarlo pero el mismo me interrumpió.

- estoy huyendo –dijo en un tono tan bajo, que apenas lo oí, y supuse que esa era la intención.

-¿Por qué? –susurre. Supuse que aquello era el inicio de la entrevista, así que debía ser muy intimo para él. No quería obligarlo a hablar fuerte, tendría que amoldarme a él.

Aun así, Demian negó con la cabeza, y alzo su rostro, para dedicarme sus ojos azules, tan incomprensibles como siempre, pero esa vez no estaban fríos. Eran ojos cansados.

- Fue por eso que viniste aquí –agregue.

- ellos jamás imaginarían que estoy con humanos.

-¿ellos? –Pregunte sorprendida- ¿hay más?

Demian rio y me miro como si fuera una tonta

-¿acaso esperabas que fuera el único?-

-más de uno si –replique- pero siento que lo dijiste como si fueran muchos.

-con unos cuantos basta –agrego apagadamente

No comprendí a que se refería, pero note que cuanto más hablábamos, Demian ya no era tan grande como al principio.

- eventualmente me encontraran –siguió, mientras su mirada se perdía- no podre estar aquí mucho tiempo.

Y sentí otro vuelco en mi corazón. La luz de mi esperanza se extinguía

- No…no…no…no…-dije levantándome de pronto, que causo que Demian me mirara con sorpresa- no puedes rendirte, eres un licántropo- dije casi gritando.

Demian sonrió, pero esta vez me sorprendió que fuera más sincera

-¿y ellos no lo son? –agrego con sarcasmo

- pero eres grande-

-ellos son el doble-

-eres rápido -Demian me respondió con un gesto negativo.

-¿tengo que repetir la frase?-

Me mordí los labios desesperada. Demian solo me miraba con el rostro levantado.

-¿Por qué te importa? –pregunto alzando una ceja mientras yo iba de un lado a otro pensando

-¡Cállate que no me dejas pensar!

Demian entonces alzo ambas cejas con una evidente sonrisa

- Mira que sorpresa –y tras decir esto se echo a reír

-No le veo lo gracioso –dije mirándolo enojada

Demian dejo de reír y aspiro una gran bocanada de aire, lo vi de reojo y vi que se relajaba.

- tardaran un tiempo en darse cuenta –

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

Demian giro el rostro y me miro

- confía en mí – dijo sonriendo.

Sus palabras bastaron para que lo hiciera. Sabía que había un plan mas allá de una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Bien, lo hare –dije convencida.

Demian volvió a alzar las cejas.

-¿Por qué ese voto de confianza?-

-Por qué tenemos un trato- ahora la que sonreía era yo

-No –dijo enseguida poniéndose de pie- yo nunca acepte.

-No tienes que aceptar, será como un voto de silencio. Yo no diré que aceptaste, ni tu dirás que yo lo acepte.

-¿Por qué si se supone que es equitativo, estas poniendo los términos tu?-

Lo mire e hice un gesto de reproche con la boca.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunte con brusquedad.

- nada de ti, eso está claro- dijo alzando una ceja y mirándome con desdén

-por mi parte igual –dije con indiferencia.

- Si duermo afuera, quizás encuentren mi rastro más rápido de lo normal –su sonrisa no disminuyo, pero cambio a modo de travesura.

-¿Qué sugieres?- dije imaginando lo que ya venia

- el sillón me parece cómodo-

-Ni hablar –dije negando con la cabeza

- son mis términos- dijo él, ahora más serio

- si tus amiguitos vienen aquí, seré la primera víctima.

-eso no me importa- dijo el enojado- de todos modos ya eres la victima conmigo, si me aburres puedo acabar contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Iba a contradecirle cuando de pronto vi como se transformaba en el enorme Lobo. Por suerte no cayó encima de la mesa y solo se oyó el ruido que la duela de madera hace al resistir objetos pesados. Se acercaba peligrosamente y yo retrocedí un par de pasos nerviosa.

-¡Muy bien! –grite cerrando mis ojos.

Para cuando los abrí, Demian había vuelto a su forma humana y sonreía como un tonto.

-Pero no dormirás en el sillón, si alguien viene de visita, podría verte desde la ventana y eso supondría un problema.

-¿Qué sugieres? –alego encogiéndose de hombros

Y de pronto ambos estábamos a los pies de la cama de mi hermano.

Demian alzo una ceja

-¿bromeas?- se quejo

-disimula al menos ser un humano –dije gruñendo- además…-comencé a mirarlo de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué? –me miro de manera rara, pero enseguida capte que estaba cohibido

-Necesitas ropa nueva

-No –agrego con seriedad- tus términos…mis términos…ya cumplí uno tuyo –dijo apuntando la cama que era de mi hermano-

-¿no me digas que me vas a pedir que te haga de comer?- alce una ceja.

Demian sonrió ampliamente

- tendría que estar enfermo de la cabeza para considerarlo –dijo orgulloso- prefiero cazar, es más seguro…y divertido.

Lo mire con asco

-Que despreciable –dije negando la cabeza.

-No tengo que justificarme contigo –se encogió de hombros- es mi naturaleza

-ahora…sobre eso…-dije mirándolo fijamente- ¿Por qué comen humanos?

Pregunta equivocada. No sé si era demasiado estúpida o curiosa, pero eso hizo que Demian volviera a tener un semblante frio como el hielo. En serio, muchas veces me preguntaba como cambiaba sus facciones tan rápido.

-Solo lo diré una vez –su voz volvió a ser gruesa y mortífera y camino lo suficiente para estar a unos pasos de mi, y de manera amenazadora- Tu jamás me has visto hacer lo que viste aquella vez.

-¿Asesinar a un ser humano? –aunque estaba asustada, eso no impedía que estuviera ofendida por su agresión a mi especie.

Demian se quedo quieto y me miraba bastante enojado, pero yo no cambie mi semblante.

-Comer carne humana- agrego, y lo dijo con mucho esfuerzo, como si le pesara.

Hice un gesto con la boca. Estaba confundida.

-Lo que hiciste… -dije dando un paso hacia el, observando su rostro- ¿no es común entre ustedes?

Demian desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Dejémoslo con el hecho de que también merecen vivir –agrego en un susurro.

Alce las cejas con sorpresa. También una sonrisa se dejo entrever en mi rostro.

-entonces no puedes chantajearme del todo, ¿o sí? –

Demian se acerco a mí y me tomo de la muñeca. El sonrió como si de un reto se tratara y comenzó a apretar mi mano. El dolor se recorrió por mi mano.

Aun cuando trataba de soportar el dolor, Demian sabía que me estaba lastimando.

El seguía hablando en serio.

- si ellos se llegaran a enterar que tú sabes de nosotros- susurro muy despacio y de forma clara- Yo no sería el único al que perseguirían.

Demian me soltó la mano con brusquedad y sentí que la sangre volvía a correr de forma dolorosa por mi mano.

No está de más decir que yo estaba furiosa. Asustada también, por el hecho de que creía sus palabras. Pero aun así por su falta de sensibilidad.

Era un verdadero salvaje.

El sabía que lo miraba con odio. El sonrió complacido y se cruzo de brazos. Me miro y luego hacia la puerta. Esperando ver cuando me iba de allí.

- Si le haces algo al cuarto de mi hermano, yo misma te mato –

Demian miro hacia otro lugar y pasó su lengua por sus labios, se acerco a mí y quedamos a menos de un palmo.

-me gustaría ver que lo intentaras- susurro mirándome directo a los ojos.

Y con ese sentimiento de impotencia me largue de la habitación. Cerré la puerta de un azote y me fui directo a mi cuarto. Tome una almohada de mi cama y la apreté contra mis labios mientras empezaba a gritas toda clase de incongruencias.

Demian seguramente las oiría. No se necesitaba ser tampoco un lobo para oírlo, pero tenía que descargarlo de algún modo, porque ya tenía la idea de ir por los cubiertos de plata, y no quería hacer alguna estupidez.

-Y por favor deja de hacer ruido- oí que Demian gritaba desde el otro lado de la pared- soy muy sensible del oído.

Yo sabía que se burlaba de mí, que se estaba riendo. Y eso me enfureció más.

-¡Cállate de una buena vez, estúpido perro insensible!- grite descargando mi ira.

Demian solo continuo riendo, lo escuchaba. Él lo sabía, y ese era su propósito.

Yo jamás entendía por qué la necesidad de un carácter tan pesado. Pero de alguna manera pensé, que si Demian no era de esa manera, no seguiría con vida.

Pero aun así, le odiaba.

Y terriblemente.

Para cuando desperté, el nudo de rabia que sentía en el estomago había disminuido considerablemente. Si Demian estaba por ahí, al menos podría verlo a la cara. Podía imaginar que se parecía un poco a mi hermano, pero es el hecho de que todos los hombres son iguales en ciertos aspectos: una vez que encuentran la manera de hacerte enojar, ya nada los detiene.

Me cambie la pijama y salí del cuarto asomando la cabeza. No es que tuviera miedo, pero no tenía nada de malo con ser precavida. Además, el mismo lo había dicho: lo buscaban. No era por ser paranoica, pero una vez hecho el trato, las consecuencias pueden venir directamente de la mano, así que mis actitudes precavidas no tenían nada de malo.

Una vez que no encontré peligro alguno, me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano y entre sin tocar. No esperaba encontrar nada malo, porque hasta eso creí que Demian podía respetar un poco las cosas, pero me sorprendió el hecho de que nada se había movido de su lugar. Incluso las sabanas estaban bien acomodadas y sin señal de que alguien se hubiera acostado ahí.

Eso solo significaba que Demian no había dormido en la cama.

Salí algo consternada y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo de desayunar, pero me encontré con la sorpresa que Demian estaba en la sala, recostado en el sillón, como ayer.

Me quede de pie observándolo. El solo parecía descansar y de nueva cuenta estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ahora qué? –dijo él en tono fastidiado.

- Nada –dije dirigiéndome a la cocina a hacer mis cosas

-¿no sigues enojada? –su voz se oyó burlona.

-¿para qué? –Dije encogiéndome de hombros- tarde o temprano lo volverás a hacer

- Que lista –rio un poco

- no es difícil de predecir, actúas igual que mi hermano.

Hubo un silencio y yo lo interprete como el fin de la conversación. Me dirigí al refrigerador y cuando abrí la puerta me cubría la vista de la sala. Saque unas cosas y me di cuenta que algo olía mal y solté un suspiro al darme cuenta que tenía que empezar a limpiar la cocina antes que todo.

Cerré la puerta y me asuste al ver que Demian estaba parado demasiado cerca. Lo había hecho a propósito.

Yo respondí alzando una ceja y tratando de relajar mis asustados latidos.

- Anoche no me dejaste dormir –ahora el me miraba indignado y creí que solo quería molestar

-¿ah sí? –Dije con indiferencia- pues según yo no ronco o algo así.

Me acerque a la barra de la cocina y acomode las cosas para prepararme un sándwich. Demian continuo parado mirándome; no le veía, pero se podía percibir.

- no estabas roncando –dijo él en tono indignado- estabas llorando.

Me quede quieta un segundo y me imagine estar llorando en medio de la noche. No me avergonzaba de ello, se suponía que era algo normal.

-bueno, que quieres…no tengo mucho que estoy sola –replique para defensa propia- además, finalmente te fuiste. Entre al cuarto pero no estabas.

- solo hice una guardia general –agrego encogiéndose de hombros.

-ah –entonces capte que él también se sentía de alguna forma inseguro. No lo culpaba, aunque no me hubiera gustado que me viera asomando la cabeza como un conejo asustado.

-¿ya comiste algo? –pregunte tratando de continuar la conversación.

Demian alzo una ceja

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me invitaras a comer?- pregunto con sorna.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros, no estaba de humor para enojarme.

-solo se hacer un sándwich –dije ofreciéndole un pan.

Demian se quedo callado y solo me observaba como si de pronto tuviera que ser precavido conmigo.

-Ya comí –dijo con indiferencia- hay muy buena comida allá afuera, no entiendo porque no van a cazar, ustedes los humanos.

-Protección a animales –agregue dando una mordida a mi "magnifica" comida

-¿protección a qué? –alzo una ceja más que sorprendido y comenzó a reír

-Digamos que los humanos nos sentimos culpables por invadir propiedad animal, así que tratamos de no cazarlos…ya sabes…darles su espacio –no era una buena explicación, pero era la mejor que tenia a la mano.

-vaya que sorpresa, humanos que cuidan la naturaleza –dijo entre sorprendido y burlón.

-oye- replique ofendida- acepto que no somos una especie muy respetada, pero algunos queremos ser la excepción.

- sí, se nota que se esfuerzan –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Bueno de que te quejas si estás aquí conmigo, para tu supervivencia tienes que convivir con humanos.

Demian se quedo callado y por su expresión eso le dolió. Yo sonreí en mi interior.

- mira no es por ofender, en serio –dije mirándolo- pero no entiendo muy bien porque huyes

- eso no te importa –respondió mordaz.

- bueno, bueno –dije agitando mi mano mientras daba otra mordida a mi sándwich- si no me quieres decir, está bien, pero no se que harás para defenderte si vienen.

-eso déjamelo a mí –tenía un tono egoísta- deberías preocuparte más por ti.

- no te preocupes –respondí despreocupada- tengo algunos objetos de plata.

Demian guardo silencio consternado.

-¡aja! –grite victoriosa- entonces si les hace daño la plata.

- si tienes un collar de plata, lamento informarte que puedes darte por muerta –sonrió burlón.

- pues para tu información, tengo cuchillos de plata.

Fue entonces que el puso cara de sorpresa.

- incluso puedo defenderme de ti, por lo que veo –agregue orgullosa.

-podemos resistir la plata, y se necesitaría más que eso para derribarme –me miro de arriba abajo- que una humana como tú me gane –soltó un bufido- es estúpido

-tienes demasiado orgullo –agregue ofendida

- las batallas de los licántropos no son con armas –dijo viéndome fijamente- no es como ustedes que se esconden detrás de cosas que esperan que hagan su trabajo. Si de verdad quieren quitar la vida, háganlo ustedes mismos, carguen con la verdadera culpa.

Yo me quede callada, su respuesta tenía mucho sentido.

- la verdadera lucha viene de las ganas de pelear. La fuerza. Una pelea no es solo mordidas y desgarrones. Es tu honor lo que va de por medio. Tienes que ser una verdadera fiera y tener muchas ganas de vivir para poder vencer. Por eso tú no eres siquiera una oponente digna.

Cerré los ojos ignorándolo mientras masticaba mi comida. Trague lentamente y luego le mire.

- bueno, entonces muérdeme y esperemos unos días.

Demian se echo a reír.

- ¿acaso eres tan idiota en creer esas cosas?

- ¿siempre tiendes a ofender cuando se te hace alguna pregunta? –dije tranquila pero ofendida

- solo si son preguntas realmente estúpidas –seguía riendo pero trato de calmarse un poco y me miro más serio- Mira, para ser un hombre lobo, tienes que nacer con ello…no es solamente algo que se da. Tienes que ser digno para ello.

-bueno, entonces solo entre ustedes los licántropos se reproducen –dije viéndolo fijamente.

Demian volvió a guardar silencio

-No, eso es considerado una aberración –su voz volvió a sonar grave.

- muy bien, ahora estoy confundida.

- y te quedaras así, pues no planeo decirte nada más. No soy estúpido, se que provocas las preguntas para que de alguna forma te las responda.

Sonreí dándole la razón.

- entonces es viable que busquen pareja con humanos ¿no es así? –pregunte con una sonrisa de suplica.

Demian se me quedo viendo, sin saber si responder o no.

- así es, es completamente viable –respondió tranquilamente.

Después de eso hubo un gran silencio, y di por terminada la conversación.

- gracias –agregue terminando de comer.

Demian se quedo callado. Me miraba como si intentara buscar alguna mentira. Después solo agito su cabeza y me vio despreocupado pero con ligera curiosidad.

- Te gustan mucho…-yo le mire sin comprender- cuando estuve en tu cuarto…los vi por todos lados…los lobos…-

Había intriga en sus ojos.

Yo solo supe sonreír.

- es un amor que me inculco mi padre. A él también le gustaban.

-por eso me has dejado quedarme. Por eso no me temes.

-¿Por qué habría de temer algo que me fascina desde que tengo memoria?

Demian guardo silencio.

-debería tomarlo como un cumplido.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

- tómalo como quieras –dije en voz baja- solo quiero que sepas que eres una de las criaturas mas maravillosas que he conocido. Tu actitud y tu sarcasmo es parte de tu naturaleza, sin embargo eso no quita que sigas siendo un hombre lobo.

El silencio reino de inmediato.

Después de eso, Demian no volvió a decir nada.

Yo tampoco lo hice, solo me levante y me fui a mi cuarto.

Aun tenía que trabajar y seguir adelante.


End file.
